


One More Chance

by Littlewildcat



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Tony knew the risks when he snapped his fingers. He just didn’t expect this.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony blinked rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. He put a hand over his face with block it out as he sat up. He looked around and noticed the many people walking around; some with children, some walking dogs or having picnics. He noticed the sky was blue with a few fluffy white clouds, with the occasional bird overhead.

“ What the hell?” He muttered. He looked down and saw his suit in taters. So he hadn’t been drinking again or dreaming. There was a battle, there was Thanos and an entire army. He pressed on the nano housing and withdrew whatever was left back in, leaving him in his black tracksuit that thankfully obscured the nanites. He didn’t want to stand out, wherever the hell he was. 

He started to walk, he didn’t no where he was going, but nothing was going to get done by staying in one place. 

He looked around as he went and noticed it looked very similar to Central Park, except... it seemed cleaner. He kept walking. He noticed some people where giving him odd looks. He pulled his hood up and kept his head down. He didn’t need to be recognized as an outsider, that would only cause trouble.

What the hell happened. There was Steve and Thor and Clint...Nat has died... He was one Thanos and he... Tony froze to look at his hand and his heart dropped. The stone were missing. He no longer had the stones. What the fuck happened to them? His arm also looked fine, but burn marks or scaring. Not that he as complaining, but it was weird. 

 

He quickly looked around and noticed one couple stopped a few feet from him and pointed at him. He continued to walk. Right now the stones didn’t matter. They must have gone to stone heaven or wherever it is that infinity stone went after fucking with someone. He needed to find a safe place and then he could plan his escape. Maybe Friday could help, but he needed to access the suit and right now accessing the suit in public probably was not the best idea. He hurried in his steps until he came to and intersection and looked up.

“ What the fuck?” He breathed out.

He loved getting his ego stroked but this was just too freaky. Especially when the ego stroking came in the form of a statue. It was large and bronze in color, gleaming beautifully in the sunlight. It was looking to the horizon as it’s arms were placed on its hips, pushing the sides of the suit jacket up a bit. He looked at if he were apart of a funny conversation, from the smile on his lips. It looked exactly like him down to the Armani suit he usually like to wear. He looked down and saw a placard under the statue. 

He bent down to read it and hoped.

 

Tony Stark: Beloved Friend, Teammate and Lover.

Now what the fuck was this? Why did he have a memorial? Was this the future? Did everyone think he was dead? It would explain why everyone was looking at home funny. I mean if he saw a dead person walking around he would definitely freak.... Well he would throw away his liquor and then freak. 

“ Hands up, asshole!” 

That sounded like.... “Barnes?” Tony asked as he turned around. 

“ Are you deaf? I said hands up?” Tony stared in shock at the man dressed up in his Full Winter Solider regala plus the bad eyeshadow job with a AK-47 pointed at him. 

“ What the hell? Barnes it’s me, Tony.” Tony said as he motioned to himself. 

“ Yeah fucking right now hands up,” he growled.

Tony noticed a woman walk up next to Bucky.

“ Nat is that you?”

She raised her gun and pointed it at Tony. 

 

“ Nat...” he said softly and he took a step closer, “ Your alive I can’t believe... shit!” He yelled out as an arrow nearly hit his foot.

Tony looked up and saw Clint in a nearby tree. 

He glared at him. “ What the fuck?! You could have put a fucking arrow into my foot! What’s the matter with you?” He yelled. Clint ignored him and notched another arrow. 

“ I’m only going to say this one more time, hands up” Bucky snarled

 

“ Fine! Fine! See hands up,” Tony said as he threw his hands up.

What the fuck was going on?

-/-

“ Jesús Barnes, loving the hospitality.” Tiny seethed as he was man handled by said into the elevator of his own Tower. “ By the way, I love the handcuffs and all but when I usually use them, I get a happy ending. And word of advice, tie them to a bed and not behind someone’s back.”

“ Ya Don’t shut up do ya?” Bucky said as he gripped tightly onto Tony’s upper arm. Nat and Clint quickly followed behind him.

“Nope, never. Not even with a ball gag.”

Clint groaned. “ Make him shut up. He hasn’t shut up since we left the park.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “ What’s wrong with you? You usually like my jokes.”

 

“ Dude, I don’t even know you.”

“ Clint we have been on the same team for years. I calm you Legolas. Remember?”

“ I don’t know you. If you are trying to pretend to be Tony you are doing a shitty job. He would never call me Legolas, but nice try though.”

Tony gave him a deadpan look. Did these people not recognize him?

“ Nat you know it’s me right?” Nat gave him an indifferent look before rolling her eyes and facing forward again. 

Did no one remember him?

 

Tony decided to remain silent and contemplate his situation as they ascended. 

This can’t be the future, could it? They would have at least remembered him. And then there’s the fact that Nat was still alive. This could be a dream. A very, very realistic dream. Maybe he accidentally drank or ate something weird. He always got strange dreams whenever he ate Chipotle or drank tequila. Maybe it’s just one of those times.

He was jarred from his thoughts with a light ping from the elevator as the doors opened. 

Bucky just shoved him forward. “ Move it,” he growled.

“ Thanks for saying please,” Tony muttered. 

Tony remembered this floor. They often held SI business meetings here. 

They kept walking forward to where his office was. 

Barnes opened the door to his office and manhandled him inside. 

It looked very similar to his own office. There were pictures of the Avengers and Stark family photos. There was even the college photo of him and Rhodey and MIT sitting on the exact same self as his own office. His mahogany desk was still the same, expect cleaner and the office chair was turned facing the city.

“ Sir, we caught the imposter.” Natasha said.

“ Very good.” The chair turned and Tony felt his breath stop. He knew that voice. 

 

It was the Red Skull.

 

Tony opened and closed his mouth but now words came out. Why was he here? Why was this man here in his office? Why were his friends working with him. 

“ If i knew your beautiful face could’ve shut him up I would have brought him sooner,” Clint quipped.

The Red Skull just rolled his eyes. “ As mature as always, Barton.”

“ Do Really expect anything less from Clint?” Tony turned and saw Bruce standing there. Well... not his Bruce. He knew he wasn’t home. This was someplace else. This was somewhere were Nat was still alive and the Avengers took orders from the Red Skull. And apparently joked with him as if he were there friend. 

“ Dr. Banner, I want blood samples and whatever else you think is necessary from this man. Can you get me the results in an hour?”

Bruce nodded. “ Sure thing boss, no problem.”

Tony closed his eyes. This was not going to end well for him. He wanted to go back home.


	2. Meet the Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I’ve been busy with school and work but none the less I appreciate everyone’s support.

“ Maybe you poked him wrong.”

“ It doesn’t work like that.”

“ How do you know?”

“ I’ve done this before Clint,” Bruce said with an exasperated sigh.

“ Maybe you’re doing it wrong because there is no way that can be Tony.” Clint argued.

“ Well Dr. Oz said that DNA is very precise so this can be Tony.” The Red Skull told Clint.

“ And why the fuck should I believe what that quack says? He is a looney tune!”

“ No more than you. At least he graduated from Harvard.” The Red Skull retorted.

“ I can do that too if I tried.”

“ Yeah, and I can actually be Elmo,” Bucky quipped. 

What the actual fuck. What god damn rabbit hole did he fall down in where the Red Skull actually lowers to argue with Clint and watches Dr. Oz? 

This was to unreal. It is final, he will quit coffee. He drank too much of the shit anyway. Maybe it was time to cut back. Yeah... that sounded good. That was a great idea.

 

“ I’m quitting coffee.” He said softly. 

They all turned to him, confused.

“ Umm... ok? I mean congrats?” Bucky said, a little unsure.

 

“ Maybe this is all a dream or a hallucination.  
Maybe it’s the coffee.”

The Red Skull sigh. “ You are not dreaming Tony.”

 

“ Of course I am! I mean that is the only explanation. I was fighting Thanos one minute and the next I am listening to you talk about Dr. Oz. If I’m not dreaming I must have ate something really shitty yesterday. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Rhodey to cook.”

Bruce shook his head. “ I’m afraid he is real. I contacted Reed and just some of the data he had and I was able to Run some additional scans and it seems as if he must be from an Alternate universe. “

“ Is that possible? I don’t doubt you Bruce, I just...” The Red Skull asked. 

“ You think Richards is a quack.” Tony supplied.

The Red Skull turned to him. “ I’m presuming you met him before?”

“ Yes. Brucie bear is right. I am from a different universe. And the Richards in mine is a fucking nut job.”

The Red Skull Just hummed before turning to Bruce. 

“ How did he get here?”

“ I can answer that. I was apart of a war. There were things things called Infinity Stones and I used them and they brought me here.” Tony said. 

Red Skull turned to him again. “ So you are Tony Stark.”

“ I would say the one and only, but that seems that is not the case.”

“ So is there a Hawkeye in your universe?” Clint asked, suddenly curious.

Tony gave a small chuckle. “ Yeah, and he’s still an idiot.”

Clint gave an indignant squawk.

Bucky chuckled. “ That sounds about right. Did you expect your counterpart to be a Harvard professor or some shit?”

 

“ Shut the fuck up Barnes.” Clint growled.

“ This changes thing considerably. Tony, I think I could use your help. This country would be in your debt for whatever assistance you can provide us.”

Tony sighed. “ Something tells me I’m going to regret this.”

 

-/-

 

They all made there way to the elevator and once they stepped inside Nat gently urged him to the back. 

“ It’ll be safer back here for you.” She explained.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “ Safer? What the hell are we about to do? Jus to let you know I don’t have a death wish.”

 

Bucky sighed. “ I don’t think you will be killed... just...just wait and you will see.”

“ Is it safe to presume that you have a Steve Rogers in your universe?” The Red Skull asked.

 

“ That’s correct. We were co-leaders.”

“In our universe. They were more than that. They were teammates, friends, and Steve wanted to be lovers.”

“ Really?” Tony asked in disbelief. 

“ Yep.” Clint said as he popped the ‘p.’ “ Steve was madly in love with him.”

“ How about your Tony?”

“ Steve didn’t tell him how he felt before his death which was six months ago.”Bucky said.

“ How did he die?” Tony asked.

“ Freak accident. He was driving from work in California after some investor meeting when some drunk moron ran out into the road. He tried to miss the guy and swerved into a tree. He died on impact.” Clint explained.

“ Stevie was devastated. And ever since then he hasn’t been the same.” Bucky said.

“ Well if he loved them, he should have time to grieve.” Tony said. “ I mean I’m guessing the guy was the one then who commissioned the statue in the park.”

“ Well, his idea of grieving is not exactly conventional.” Natasha explained. “ And that statue was his idea and how he wanted to remember Tony, not exactly the most tasteful but I guess to each their own.”

“He goes through two cycles. The first is the  
‘ I-miss-Tony-So-much’ phase.” The Red Skull said.

“ The What? And by the way what should I call you?” Tony asked.

“ Director is fine. But I also reply to Johann and Schmidt.”

“ I prefer Skeletor,” Clint faked whispered.

 

Nat just rolled her eyes.

“ Anyway the first phase is just home crying a whole lot, listening to Tony’s favorite heavy metal music and movies on repeat while curling around Tony Armani suit.” Bucky explained.

“ What’s the second phase.”

“ The phase that’s the biggest pain in ass to me.” Schmidt muttered.

“ It’s What we call ‘ The Self Destructive phase.’” Clint said happily. “ It involves a lot of drugs, alcohol and high class hookers.”

“ Fuck, sounds like my time at MIT.” 

“ Last week he found him face down in the pool. He’s a heavy son of a bitch when he knocked the fuck out.” Clint commented.

“ I have a feeling this is going to be stressful,” Bruce commented. “ Why am I here?”

“ To handle the dear old Commander If thing get out of hand.” Schmidt said.

“ Again sounds stressful.” Bruce muttered. 

 

“ It’s a team effort Bruce, ya gotta help.” Bucky said cheekily. 

“ I didn’t want to be on the team in the first place. You had an ex-Russian spy stalk me until I said yes.” 

“ You didn’t complain when I stalked you.” Nat quipped with a smile.

“ Yeah i Remember that. You were definitely telling someone not to stop.” Clint said with a mischievous smile as everyone else laughed. Tony looked aliens confused what was going on?

Bruce blushed. “ I hate you all.”

Nat smiled and kissed a disgruntled Bruce on the cheek.

Tony looked on in surprise. He Did not see that coming.

The elevator pinged, alerting them of their arrival as the doors opened.  
The doors slowly opened and Tony peeled from behind Barnes to see what was so special about this floor. They moved forward into the central area with Bucky keeping Tony behind him.

He could have sworn his eyes bulged out from shock at the scene he never imagined he would have seen in a thousand years before him. It was Steve. It definitely was Steve. He liked so similar to his Steve physically, but the similarities ended there. This Steve was in black Calvin Klein boxers and was sitting on a couch with a mostly nude man and woman laying down on it, both looking high and groggy. In front of Steve was a glass table that he was currently snorting cocaine from. 

He finally looked up after he snorted a line. He gave an exasperated sigh and glared at Schmidt. “ I thought I told you I wasn’t going to go on a mission,” he snapped.

“ Just wanted to make sure I didn’t have to call the funeral home yet. After your last stunt I thought you would be more careful,” He quipped.

Steve just rolled his eyes. Tony states around the room and it definitely didn’t look anything like the pristine room of the Captain America from his world. There were bottles of every known alcohol known to man scattered aliens the floor, discarded articles of clothing, cigarette butts and.... was that a male blow up doll? Tony stares at it, a little frightened by the the fact it resembled him so closely.

“ I get by,” Steve bantered.

“ Stevie, you need to stop this. This is Not healthy.” Bucky said.

 

“ And who died and made you the boss?” Steve grounded out at Bucky.

 

Tony didn’t know this Steve. It wasn’t like his Steve. The Steve who ironed all his clothes even his underwear. The Steve who never cursed. The Steve That was always polite. The Steve That was...

“ Do you guys mind? I kinda have company. “ Steve motioned to the Barry conscious bodies around him. 

“ Yeah, they are real great company all right,” Clint snarked.

Steve picked up a discarded cigarette and lit it. He gave it a slow drag before looking back at them. 

“ I don’t think it’s your business as to who I choose to hang out with.”

 

“ It is when you are basically fucking around and throwing your life away,” Bruce snapped. 

Tony jumped. He never heard Bruce curse before and just let himself get angry with that. He accidentally bumped into Bucky, who stumbled a bit in surprise. 

“ Tony?” Said a soft voice.

 

Tony looked up and saw Steve. He was standing now. “ How-“

“ He’s from another universe. He accidentally got sent to this one,” Schmidt replied quickly,” He’s just here for a little bit. We were giving him a tour.”

 

“ Shit,” Steve muttered and quickly pulled on a black robe and tied it sloppily. “ Fuck me... sorry about the mess...” he hurried around and began to pick up several wine bottles from the floor. 

“ I meant to clean earlier, but I got a little busy... do you mind moving?” He snapped at the brunette man in the couch. He woke up startled and looked up at him with a bleary look on his eye. 

 

The brunette gave him a lopsided grin. “ Wouldn’t mind moving on ya’ honey,” He slurred. 

Steve glared. “ Get the fuck up and get out.. I have company.” The man and woman shot up, scared, and grabbed their clothes as they made a bee line for the elevator.

Steve turned back to the group and looked directly at Tony. “ Sorry for the mess, I didn’t know I would be having company. Do you want something to drink. I’m sure I have something around here... I got water? Is tap water fine? And I have snack too... I think. I’m pretty sure I bought some Cheetos and some point. I don’t think they’re expired yet.” He asked, a little nervous as he quickly moved around and tried to tidy the area up.

“ I’m good,” Tony said nervously.

“ I can assure you, it’s no problem. I have some snacks somewhere.”

“ Stevie, he won’t be staying long. He has to go to a briefing.” Bucky interjected.

Tony eyes him curiously. Natasha eyed him to shut up before he could open his mouth. 

“ Briefing? Why would he need to go?” Steve asked.

“A Mind like his Can provide a lot of insight.” Schmidt answered.

“ Welp, we just wanted to introduce him to our last wayward member, so... I guess we better go now. We do have s meeting and all...” Bucky said as he ushered Tony back into the elevator. 

What the hell was going on?

“ When is it?” Steve asked.

“ 20 minutes.” Nat replied.

 

“ I’ll be there in 10,” with the Steve sprinted to what Tony assumed was his room.

 

They little group quickly went into the elevator and began to descend.  
Clint smirked at him, “ Good job Stark, you just got us out Commander back.”

Tony gave him a perplexed look and thought it better not to question.


	3. Almost Like Home

Tony glared at Schmidt. He was in a completely different universe and he still had to attend meetings. What the fuck was this? What deity or alternate universe dickhead creator did he piss off to have to end up at a god damn meeting?

“ You know if you keep glaring like that your face is gonna stick like that. That’s what my mom used to always tell me,” Clint commented. Tony turned his glare toward him.

“ What? If it doesn’t stick like that then you will at least get some wrinkles. I know your expensive skin creams won’t fix-Ow!”  
Clint rubbed the back of his head where Schmidt had hit him with a case file. 

“ Behave. I swear you are worse than a child.”

Clint just stuck his tongue out at him in response. 

“ What is the point of having me here? I’m not apart of your team, I’m from a different universe.” Tony said.

“ You’re an incentive. You are here to give that jack ass upstairs a reason to actual do some work. “ Bucky said as he continued to read the file in front of him. 

“ Oh joy.” Tony said sarcastically.

“ You just need to sit back and look pretty, how hard Can that be?” Clint asked. “ And does anyone know when he will get his ass down here? I only showed up to see some drama.”

Nat just rolled her eyes.

“ Can we just start? I have some lab work I need to work on,” Bruce said.

Schmidt nodded. “ So, if you would...”

The door was slammed open and everyone looked up. 

“ Sorry I’m late, the donuts took longer than expected.” Steve was speeding walking in with a  
Cup of coffee in one hand and a box of doughnuts in the other. 

What surprised Tony the most was Steve in general. 

The man was wearing high waisted khaki pants that were held up with suspenders. His shirt was a light blue plaid button up with its sleeves pushed to his elbows. His hair was slicked back and he...

“ Dude you smell like a French whore! Easy if the fucking cologne,” Clint whined as he tried to cover his nose. 

Steve ignored him. But Clint was right, he might have overdone it a bit on the cologne. But Tony didn’t comment on it as Steve placed the coffee in front of him and opened the doughnut box in front of him, revealing a variety of different doughnuts including the ones with the creme in the middle. Tony raised an eyebrow at Bucky who just shrugged. 

 

Clint tried to reach for one but Steve swatted his hand away, Clint pulled back his hand with an offended squawk.  
“ I didn’t know what you would like, so I could one of each,” Steve explained. 

Tony gave a small frown, “ Doesn’t matter. I like a variety of doughnuts.”

Steve smiled. “ And the coffee is a black roast, no sugar, no creme.”

Tony smiled and reached for it. Thank god for small mercies.

Tony was so happy to have coffee that he allowed Steve to tie a cloth napkin around his neck. He wasn’t going to question, he got his coffee after all and as long Steve didn’t try anything funny, then it would be fine.

Schmidt just rolled his eyes. “ Good of you to grace us with your presence Commander. I assume you wouldn’t mind helping lead the brief?”

 

Steve smiled, “ Of course.”

“ Yes, of course, because you need to show how impressive-ow! What the fuck Nat!” Clint yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.

“ Behave.” Nat chastised.

Steve just rolled his eyes and took his place next to Schmidt as the PowerPoint on the board lit up.

“ Ok, so nothing to much... we’ve been having a relatively quite time. So first thing on our list is the fundraiser this Saturday. We need  
Three Avengers members to be present....”

“ Oh, Fuck that shit. I’m not going,” Bucky grumbled.

“ Bucky, watch your language. This is a formal team meeting.” Steve chastised.

Bucky rolled his eyes and waved his hand nonchalantly “ Yeah whatever.”

 

“ This fundraiser is for the children’s hospital in Brooklyn. Come on Buck, it’s for the local kids.” Steve said.

“ I’ll send a check.”

“ Buck...”

“ No way in hell.”

“ Stop being a stubborn ass and go.” 

“ No, you go.”

“ You First, jerk.”

 

“I’ll go,” Nat said. “ Just Stop fighting like toddlers.”

“ That’s good Nat, but we need one more,” He glared at Bucky. 

“ One more?,” Tony asked.

“ Bruce will follow Nat anywhere. That jackass however, is a little more stubborn,” Clint loudly whispered.

“ I can hear you, asshole.”

Clint just flicked him off.

Tony gave him a confused look. Why would Bruce follow Nat and what would it have to do with Bucky?

Nat glared at Bucky.

Bucky glared back.

Nat just raised a well groomed eyebrow as if asking Bucky if he was sure he wanted to challenge her.

“ Think about it Bucky, is this worth sleeping on the couch?” Clint teased.

Bucky sighed. “ Whatever, I’ll go.” He grumbled.

Nat gave a small triumphant smile.

Clint chuckled. “ Black Widow 1, Winter Soldier 0. Don’t worry Buck, I’ll reset the scoreboard at midnight tonight.”

Bucky flipped Him off, much to Clint’s utter glee.

Realization dawned on Tony at that moment.  
He gave Nat a shocked look. Well Tony had to give it to her. His respect for her definitely increased ten fold. Especially at the inference that both Bruce and Bucky basically did whatever she said. 

 

Tony took a bit out of the doughnut. At least it tasted normal in this wacky fucked up universe.

“ Next on the list is just is just a reminder that the vacation time sheets will be available-“

“ Thank fucking god,” Bucky interrupted.

Steve frowned. “ Buck, I wasn’t finished.”

“ What? I’m just saying, I’m taking the first slot out of this shit hole. I deserve a break.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “ Well we just need to check...”

“ Fuck that shit, I’m going to where Nat has to where a bikini and where I can drink alcohol before noon.”

“ And what makes you think I’ll go?” Nat asked.

Clint chuckled at Bucky’s pouting face.

Steve just shook his head, “As I was saying vacation sheet will be available soon, same spot in the common area and you will be checked off to make sure you have completed any missing paperwork before you leave. Next on the list is a friendly reminder for annual wellness checks next month.It is mandatory and sign up will begin next week. Failure to complete the wellness check will result in suspension of your active status.”

“ Lovely,” Clint grumbled.

“ Maybe i should skip it so I can have an extended vacation- ow! Really Nat?” Bucky Yelped as he rubbed his shin.

“ Thank you Natasha.”

Tony picked up another doughnut and continued to munch on it when he felt a soft jab at his side. He turned to look at Clint who gave him his best impression of puppy dog eyes. Tony rolled his eyes and handed him a doughnut. He squealed in delight and happily took it. 

Steve continued on with his list of updates and began the presentation with Schmidt about global updates and possible leads for current cases. It reminded him a bout of home and that in his own universe, his teammates were probably doing to same thing. Before the meeting ended he excused himself to go to his room. Steve offered to walk him there but he declined. No matter what universe, he was pretty sure where his room would be.


	4. A Glimpse of Life

Tony looked around the penthouse. If he didn’t know better, he would say that it was his. It had the same lightning, same carpet, same paint on the walls... but is wasn’t his. It was the other Tony’s. He walked into the kitchen and ran his hand across the quartz countertop. It felt just like the one In his own tower. Everything looked immaculate, someone must have cleaned it when the real owner had passed away.   
Tony kept walking, occasionally dragging his hands lightly over the furniture, and the walls, as if he were trying to convince himself that all of this was real. He didn’t notice where he was going until he walked into his home office. He saw a number of degrees on the walls alongside a number of photographs. He didn’t have that in his office. He walked to his desk and picked up a random frame from the many that were neatly lined on the desk. It was a picture of him and Steve. It must have been a Halloween party because the other Tony was dressed up as the Tinman was the Wizard of Oz while Steve was wearing a cardigan, a button up and a tie. Tony huffed our a laugh. Of course he would dress as Mr. Rogers. They were both smiling at the camera with Steve wrapping an arm tightly around the other Tony’s midsection. Steve looked so happy. He must have really loved him. Tony placed the photo down and picked up another one. He laughed at the sight.   
It was the other Tony’s birthday. He was in a grey suit with a red birthday hat on his head. His head was thrown back in a wild laugh with his hands clasped together in a clap. In from to him was a towering cake with Clint popping out of it in a tiny red thong doing a muscle man pose. Bucky was smiling from the side and throwing confetti at the archer. Steve had an arm wrapped around Tony and was glaring at the two. Of course Steve would be a party pooper. He would be in any universe.   
He placed it back down again. The photos on the walls were all moments of the other Tony’s life, proudly presented. Him and Nat at a zoo, him and Pepper at a charity event, playing video games with Thor, cooking with Bruce.... the other Tony looked so happy. He was well loved and appreciated here.   
Tony sighed. He wished he felt that one in his own universe.


	5. Dinner with the Commander

Tony was back in the living room when he heard the elevator ding. He had been sitting on the couch, a photo album in his hands, trying to piece together the life of the other Tony Stark. He looked up and saw Steve.   
He smiled sheepishly at him.   
“ Hey,” he said as he bounced nervously on the balls of his feet. He had changed into a pair of khaki bots and a plaid button up. His hair was still slicked back.  
Tony sighed and closed the album, putting it back on the table.  
“ Hey,” he responded back.   
“ I just came to check on you,” he said nervously.  
Tony smiled. “ I’m good. Just looking around, hope you don’t mind.”  
Steve smiled and shook his head.  
“ I don’t mind at all. This is all yours.”  
Tony doesn’t comment on that. This wasn’t his. This was a different Tony. He never went to the zoo with Nat. Bucky and Clint never planned a birthday party for him. They didn’t like him that much. They barely tolerated him.   
“ I can get you some spare toiletries and stuff so we can wash later....” Tony watched as Steve fiddled with his hands.  
“ That would be good.”  
Steve bit his lip and blushed. He kept fiddling his hands and looked down at his feet as he lightly bounced on the balls of his feet.   
‘ What now,’ Tony thought.  
Steve looked at him nervously and gulped. “ I... uh... made too much food.... and I thought that maybe you would like some... I mean...you haven’t had anything but doughnuts and I made some fried chicken and...um... I thought might want some...”  
Tony held back a sigh. They hadn’t been kidding when they said Steve had a crush. He looked like a nervous school boy telling his crush for the first time they they were interested in them.  
Steve looked at him hopefully as he waited for an answer.  
“ That will be fine.”   
Steve smiled. “ Great, it’s still warm so it’s best to eat it now. You can eat it on my floor so you won’t have to worry about cleaning.”  
Tony nodded and got up to follow Steve to the elevator.   
Tony stepped in and turned to face the door as Steve pressed the button for his floor. He turned and smiled at Tony.   
“ It’s my mom’s recipe, I hope you Like it.”  
Tony gave him a smile smile back. “I’m sure it’ll taste fantastic.”  
They both faced forward and let the silence overcome them. The elevator gave a soft ping when it stopped and the doors open.   
Steve smiled, “ Here’s our stop.”  
The room was a lot cleaner than when he originally came in. Tony also noticed a Sonography playing in the corner. He didn’t recognize the tune but he knew for sure it would be something one played when trying to be romantic.   
Tony noticed the table set up in the dining area. It was covered with a red table cloth and the food was neatly placed on top. The lights overhead were also dimmed so that the twin candles on the table were able to shine brightly.   
Tony should have know Steve would have tried to make this into a date. The food smelled good, but it was not worth the headache. Steve stride ahead and pulled out one of the chairs, he turned back to Tony looking at him expectantly.. “ Please take a seat.”  
He went to the chair opposite of him, but Steve moved quickly and pulled the chair under the table. It took all of Tony’s will power not to roll his eyes. Of course he would be a gentleman. Tony sat down on the offered chair and let Steve push him back in. Steve then hurried to the kitchen.  
“ What would you like to drink?” He called out.

“ something non-alcoholic.” Tony didn’t need to be losing his senses around this guy. He didn’t know him and he was still a Hydra agent.

Steve reappeared with some sparkling wine. Tony noticed the brand and it was his favorite. Steve poured a glass for both him and himself before depositing the bottle on the table and sitting down.   
“I’m glad you could eat with me.” Steve started.   
Tony nodded and smiled, “ Well thanks for inviting me.”  
Steve seemed to preen at that. Tony needed to make sure he stayed charming to keep in this guys good graces. Maybe he could acquire so things to get back home if he did so.  
Tony loaded his plate with food and began to eat. Tony let out a moan when he tasted the chicken. He did not expect that.   
Steve chuckled, “ I’m guessing you like it?”  
“ This chicken is a religious experience.”  
“ I’m pretty sure no one sounds like that during a religious service.”  
“ Obviously we believe in different religions.”  
Steve smiled. “ Oh yeah? And does your religion involve a bed and a bit of bedroom gymnastics?”  
Tony’s eyes widened. “ My, my Commander. I’m surprised that you are so forward. I thought such thoughts were forbidden in your generation.”  
Steve smirked, “ But us Brooklyn boys still knew how to have a good time.” The Brooklyn drawl that Steve suddenly talked In further surprised him. The man in front of him could be such a player if he set his mind to it. He would have all the women hanging of every word he said. Or men. 

Tony chuckled. “ Does that line ever work?”

“ Well does it?”

Tony looked up at him. Steve looked back at him. He was no longer smiling. He joyful visage replaced by the serious demeanor he associated with missions: the face of a strategical leader. Tony has hoped he wouldn’t be trying to flirt and expect a response so soon.  
Tony put in his best “press and interview” smile.   
“ Not bad for an amateur, but I’ve heard better.”   
Steve pouted at that. It was obviously not the response he was hoping to elicit.   
The two are in silence for a while, Tony enjoying the homemade meal. He needed to leave. Who knew what this Steve would do. The one in his universe almost killed him and they were friends. This one was a stranger and probably wouldn’t have any quarrels with offing him.  
“ We are having a training session tomorrow, if you’re interested.”  
Tony looked up at Steve.  
“ Is that so?”  
“ Yeah, everyone is going to be there.”  
‘ Smart.’ Tony thought. It seemed Steve wanted to get him around others so that way he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with just him.  
Tony shook his head. “ No that’s fine. I’m not apart of the team.”

“ You could if you want.”

Tony just smiled and chose not to reply.  
Silence enveloped them once again. Tony savored the taste of the chicken. It really was good. The Steve from his world never cooked and he was pretty sure that even if he did he wouldn’t be able to cook this well.  
“ How is your world like compared to this one?”  
Tony looked up and saw Steve’s inquisitive expression.  
Tony sighed. “ Well some things are the same and others are different. I mean I recognized all of you, but you all are slightly different.” He didn’t want to be too specific who knew what the information could do against him.  
“ How am I in the other world?”  
“ You wear red, white and blue.”  
Steve grimaced. Tony laughed.  
“ What? I can’t see those colors looking good on anyone.” Tony laughed again.  
“ What? And your colors are better?”  
“ Yeah,” He said as if it were obvious,” My colors are much simpler and Ive been told the colors really bring out the color of my eyes.”  
Tony laughed, “ Who told you that lie? Another groupie?”  
Steve grumbled as he took another sip of his drink. That was all he needed to be proven right.  
“ So... what do then call you? Do you have like a super hero name?” Tony asked.   
Steve chuckled. “ Yes I do.”  
Tony motioned for him to go on.   
Steve smiled, “ It’s Commander Hydra.”  
Tony felt himself go cold as the blood drained from his face. Steve instantly saw the shift.  
“ Tony are you alright?”  
Tony nodded. “ Yeah, just feeling a little tired. I think I should go.” Tony stood up.  
Steve jumped up. “ Are you okay? We have a medical floor...”

Tony waved him off. “ It’s Fine...I just need to rest.” He rush toward the elevator.  
“ Are you okay? What’s the matter? Tony? Tony!”  
Tony just shook his head and jumped in when the elevator doors opened. He quickly pressed the button to his floor and didn’t allow himself to relax until he reached his floor.   
When he got there he pushed the love seat in front of the elevator door to block access and ran to his- the other Tony’s- room.  
He blockaded the door as well. This was a nightmare. This was a fucking nightmare. He was actually surrounded by Hydra.


	6. You Can Trust Us

Tony felt a soft hand on his cheek. He opens his eyes and grimaced at the bright light. He visions slowly adjusted and a figure became clear in his field of vision.  
“ Steve?”  
Steve smiled. This was his Steve. Steve in a plaid shirt and chinos. Steve who didn’t drink and went to Sunday service. Steve who fought against Hydra. The Steve that he knew.   
“ Hey,” He said softly, “ Have a late night again?”  
Tony sat up. “ Where am I?”  
“ At the compound.”  
Tony looked around and saw that it was indeed. He was in his own room in the compound. He remembered this room. He noticed that he was in his bed. The one with the blue bed sheets and the soft silk sheets. It all felt so real.   
“ When did I get here?”  
Steve’s laugh tinkled through the room. “ You came here last night after working down in the lab.”  
Tony just nodded. he looked up at him. “ I’ve missed you.” He said softly.  
“ I’ve missed you too. You have to come back Tony.”  
Tony could feel his eyes water. “ I want to.”  
Steve grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. “ We miss you. You have to come back to us. Come back to your family Tony.”   
Tony nodded and wiped his tears. “ I know. I want to. But I don’t know how.”  
Steve smiled and slightly cocked his head. “ You’re the smartest person I know. You will find a way. You will make it back to us. I believe in you.”  
Tony heard a soft thumping sound.   
Steve cupped his cheek. “ I have to go Tony.”  
Tony felt the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
“ Please don’t...” He said softly.  
Steve gave him a sad smile and his eyes to began to water, a lone tear trekking down his face. “ I don’t want to but I must. You’ll make it out of here. I believe in you.”  
The knocking got louder and Tony opened his eyes. He looked aprons confused and saw that he was on the ground and leaning against the wall with a blanket wrapped tightly around him.   
The knocking continued. Tony looked at the door he barricaded.   
“ Tony,” It was Steve. “ Tony, please open the door. I’m worried.” His voice was soft and he did genuinely sound worried.   
Tony didn’t respond.   
“ Tony... if I scared you or offended you somehow.... I’m really sorry. Please let me know what I did wrong. I’m really worried and I promise not to do it again. Just let me know that you are okay.” It sounded as if his voice cracked a little at the end. There was a lot of emotion behind his words. Tony sighed and let his head hit the wall that was behind him. He was going to die an early death. He had no sense of self preservation what so ever. No wonder he was always down in medical. Hell, he because of that freaking lack of self preservation he ended up in an alternate reality.   
Tony disentangled from the blanket and stood up. He knew he was going to regret this. He began to push the furniture out of the way of the door. For some reason it felt a lot heavier this morning. Either he was getting old or it got heavier over night. It was definitely the latter. Most defiantly.   
The knocking had stopped, but Tony knew he was still there. He could feel his presence. Tony stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He straightened out his clothes and his hair the best he could. He might as well look presentable, make it seem like he was adapting well and was not suspecting him of anything sinister.   
Tony was about to open the door when heard heard someone scream in pain. Tiny hurried opened it and stopped short. Steve was in grey sweatpants and a white shirt and slippers and standing over Clint who was wearing what appeared to be a Hawkeye themed pajama set. Why someone would make an adult size kids pajama with little super heroes patterning all over the clothing was being him. Steve was giving Clint and murderous glare and was angrily tapping his right foot.   
Tony looked at the scene in front of him, a little confused.  
“ You idiot,” Steve growled, “ we are trying to make him feel comfortable not trauma time him!”  
“ But this is like team bonding!” Clint whined. Tony noticed he was carrying a leather messenger bag.   
“ Pulling pranks on your team members is team bonding.”  
“ Well Im not bonding with them. I’ll be bonding with Tony.” Clint said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Steve face palms himself. “ And how is this beneficial? You’ll be scaring him. How is throwing water balloons at Sam from the vents a good idea?”  
“ It’s funny! And he gets to meet people.”  
“ You are going to piss people off and those people are very dangerous and will scare Tony.”  
“ They’re harmless.”  
Steve Gave an exasperated sigh and looked up toward Tony. Tony noticed his eyes were red and swollen, almost as if he had been crying.  
“ I’m sorry about this Tony. I didn’t think Clint would do something this crazy.”  
Clint gave an angry huff.   
Tony just shook his head. “ It’s Fine.”  
“ Are you alright? I was worried about you.”  
Tony gave a nervous smile and nodded. “ Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Steve gave him a small smile before turning to glare back at Clint, “ I will be deducting from your allowance to fix the broken vent.”  
Tony looked up and saw the gaping hole in the ceiling. He decided not to comment.   
Clint pouted and whined about the injustice of the punishment.  
Steve pulled Clint up by his ear. Clint whined. Steve turned to Tony, “ Umm... I was planning to talk to you, but I think we would have to do that later. We are having breakfasts down stairs, I can make you something.”  
Tony just nodded and followed Steve as he dragged Clint toward the elevator by his ear like an angry mother from the 40’s.

Steve has continued to chastise Clint in the elevator. How he was being irresponsible and how he could have gotten injured. Tony just stared at the scene playing out before him. Steve was very much like a stern mother.   
The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the common room. It looked very much like the one back in his own universe but with a lot of photos of the team.  
Steve continued to drag Clint and pushed him in front of Natasha who was sitting at the table drinking tea. Steve then retreated towards the kitchen.  
“ Control your child, he is misbehaving again.”  
Clint grumbled and glared back at Steve.  
Tony nervously walked up to the table.   
“ You can sit next to me.” Tony turned and saw Bruce motion to the open seat next to him. Tony have a small smile and nodded before taking his place.   
Steve came back and deposited a plate of chocolate waffles and bacon in from of Tony and placed a similar plate next to his own. Tony guessed he was going to have the same thing. A bowl of spinach was then placed in front of Clint.  
“ What the hell is this?” Clint squawked.  
“ Salad.” Steve said nonchalantly.  
“ Yeah. Why the fuck am I being given a salad.”  
Steve began to cut Tony’s waffles for him. He didn’t comment on the fact he was an adult. “ Because you gained 10 pounds and are struggling to keep up with the workout regimen.”  
“ But he gets homemade chocolate chip waffles,” Clint whined and pointed at Tony.  
“ Tony didn’t gain 10 pounds. And he is a guest. Now eat you salad before I take away your breakfast.”  
Clint pouted began to eat his salad grumpily.  
Steve finished cutting Tony’s food and turned to his own meal. Tony picked up his fork and began to eat. He heard a loud yawn and saw Bucky enter the kitchen.   
“What the fuck is that?” He said as he looked at Clint’s meal.   
“ Fuck off.” He grumbled.  
“ Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”   
Clint flicked him off. Bucky chuckled as he went into the kitchen. He came back with a pop tart.  
“ Why does he get to eat a pop tart!” Clint cried out indignantly.  
“ Because he didn’t gain 10 pounds.”  
“ Yeah, fAt ass, I didn’t gain ten pounds.”  
“Bucky stop antagonizing Clint,” Steve said.  
Bucky rolled his eyes. Clint stuck his tongue out at him.   
Tony just watched the interactions between everyone. He needed to observe them, take in their weaknesses and their dynamics.   
The waffles were actually really good too. Tony had to hold back a moan as he savored the taste. Tony guesses Steve made this too. He was actually a really good cook.  
Tony continued to watch them bicker among themselves with Steve acting as the occasional mediator. He tried to get Tony to talk, but after a few head nods and shrugs, Steve figured that he just didn’t want to talk.   
Soon everyone finished breakfast and Steve picked up the dishes.   
“ Tony do you want to watch us workout?” Steve asked.  
“ Sure.”   
Steve smiled. “ Go down with the others while I clean the dishes, alright?”  
He just nodded. He followed the rest of the group to the elevator that was to take them down to the training area.   
“ What did you do to piss him off?” Natasha asked Clint.   
“ Nothing I swear! I only wanted to do some team bonding activities with Tony!”  
Bucky groaned and face palmed himself. “ Jesus fuck don’t tell me you were going to start pranking people.”  
“ I would never,” Clint said in mock offense.   
“ I’m still surprised you can fit your fat ass in the vents,” Bucky commented.   
“ I still can you prick.”  
“ It would be funny though if you got your lard ass stuck up there.”  
“ Fuck you asshole!”  
“ Sorry Nat did that already. OUCH! Nat,” Bucky whined as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“ How did the Commander catch you anyway?” Bruce asked.  
Clint just shrugged.  
“ He fell through the ceiling,”Tony said calmly.  
Tony did not know why he said it, but he did. Clint looked at him, aghast that he would eat him out.  
Bucky started to laugh until he wheezed.  
“ Oh my fucking god! You are a fat ass! Holy shit,” He chortled.  
“ You betrayed me! I thought we were buddies,” Clint whined. Tony just smiled.  
“ You fell through the fucking.... ceiling,” Bucky laughed.   
Clint growled and smacked repeatedly Bucky who ignored him. Tony just rolled his eyes and smiled, he thought he would never see the day where he was the most mature one in the group. Despite not knowing them and the crowd potentially being dangerous, he was already starting to like them.  
The elevator came to a halt as it dinged. The doors opened and he saw a familiar figure.  
“ Rhodey?” He said in disbelief. The figure turned toward him and Tony saw the familiar features: the chiseled jaw line, the dark eyes, the broad shoulders.  
He looked equally surprised. “ I can’t believe it,” he whispered, “ They told me that you looked like him...: but I didn’t think the resemblance would be this uncanny.” He was close now. Tony didn’t realize how close he had gotten. His hands hovered by his sides as if he wanted to touch him to confirm he was real but wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate.  
Tony just threw his arms around him and began to cry, “ I know you’re not my Honey Bear, but you look like him and I miss him so much. I’m so scared, I don’t know anyone and I want to go home.” Tony sobbed and his words probably were incomprehensible but he needed to say them. Seeing him hurt too much. It reminded him of how much he missed his friends. He wanted to go home. He felt gentle hands begin to run soothing circles on his back.   
“ It’s alright. This must be hard for you. But you’ve been so strong. I know you have. You are always so strong,” he whispered. Tony sobbed and held onto Rhodey’s white workout shirt even tighter.  
Tony nuzzled his face into his chest, probably smearing his snot all over it, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be comforted right now.  
“ I would be piss at you for cheating on me, but man is that a nice ass.” That voice...  
Rhodey sighed. “ Sam that was not appropriate.  
Tony turned and saw him. Sam gave a low whistle. “ Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Want to come back to my place later? We can make a human Oreo and guess who’ll be in the middle?”  
Bucky and Clint both broke down laughing.   
“ Sam he’s having a rough time, that was uncalled for.” Nat snapped. His Nat would never defend him like that. She would probably ridicule him for being weak and crying.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “ It was a joke and besides” he turned toward Tony, “ Once you go black you can never go back.” He gave Tony a sultry once over and a wink. Bucky and Clint were both wheezing at this point.   
Tony huffed. “ Like You Can ever handle me Wilson.”  
“ Ooohhh! Is that a challenge?”  
“ It’s only a challenge if I feel as if I need to compete. I’m pretty sure I could wear you out in less than a round.”  
Rhodey faced palm. “ Why did I ever bother to think you needed defending.   
Sam was laughing. “ Man I already like you!”  
“ Sam stop sexually harassing our guest.”  
Tony turned and felt his mind literally short circuit. “Fuck me,” he whispered.  
He never seen Steve shirtless before in his world. If he did, he was sure he would have turned bi. The man looked like an Adonis.   
“ Don’t worry. Just ask nicely and I’m pretty sure he will.” Sam chuckled.  
Tony felt himself blush. He actually said that out loud?  
He looked at Steve’s face and saw that he was blushing too. Yep. He said that out loud.   
“ And what do you mean sexual harassment? You showing up half dressed probably falls into that category too.  
“ Shut up,” he said with no venom in it.   
“ He got you there punk!” Bucky laughed. Steve just glared at him as his face turned redder.  
“ I can’t workout with a shirt. It bothers me,” Steve tried to explain.  
“ Sure and I need porn to study anatomy,” Clint said.  
“ This is very inappropriate. You are making Tony uncomfortable. It is very rude.”   
“ Uh-huh. I’m pretty sure he’s not the one that is uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable Tony?” San asked him.  
Tony just shook his head. He really didn’t feel uncomfortable.  
“ See he’s fine with us. It’s just you.”   
Steve face palmed himself. “ You guys are giving me a migraine.”  
The lights overhead began flashing red and a loud siren began blaring.  
“ What the fuck now,” Clint whined. “ I don’t want to fight anyone.”   
“Team Hydra.” Tony turned to his left and saw a giant screen showing Schmidt. “ There’s a fire in...”  
“ Call the fire department. Ow! Nat,”Clint said petulantly.   
“ Thank you Ms. Romanoff. As I was saying there is a fire at the nuclear plant down town. They believe 50 workers are trapped at the scene. The QuinJet is ready. Good luck.” And with that the screen went blank.   
“ Team get ready and meet me at the launch pad in ten.” Everyone nodded and scattered except for Rhodey and Steve. Steve turned to Tony and grasped his hands and held them to his chest.  
“ I’m sorry I have to leave, but I was wondering if you and I can have a late dinner together. I didn’t like how we left hinge last night and I wanted to apologize for my behavior and making you feel Uncomfortable. That was not my intention. I would like to talk things out...and you know...” he was flushing at this point and seemed kind of nervous. He looked at Tony with such sad puppy eyes that Tiny felt that he would be the biggest dick in the world if he were to say no. Why couldn’t he be more of an ass like people accuse him of?   
Tony just smiled and nodded. “ Sure. That would be nice.”   
Steve smiled. “ I could make some chicken fried steak. I think you would like it.”  
Rhodey cleared his throat. “ I think you better get going Commander. I’ll entertain Tony in the mean time.”   
Steve nodded and gave Tony’s hands and quick squeeze before letting them go and taking off.  
“Now, lets go back up stairs, shall we?” Rhodey asked as he led them toward the elevator. Tony just nodded and let himself be led to what appeared to be a study.  
Rhodey motioned him to sit on the couch and got them both two cokes.   
He sat down a bit away from him.   
“ I just want to say I know you don’t trust us.” Tony was about to speak but stopped when Rhodey raised his hand.   
“ Please let me explain. You remind me a lot of the Tony that lived in this universe. We have a scientist, a Reid Richards, you may or may not know him but he is big into the multi-verse as he calls it. He believed that there were multiple universes where there different variations of ourselves, some with small differences and others with other major differences, where he lead different lives based on the different choices we made. I think you are from one such universe where you are similar to our universe’s Tony but have obviously led a harder life. You are much smaller and skinner for one. You also seemed a lot sadder. Steve got worried about you and sneaked into your room last night, he said he heard you crying and that was when he called me. I thought he finally lost it, telling me there was a Tony in the penthouse crying because he is scared and sad he left his home. I thought he was nuts. He’s had a rough couple of months. He loved our Tony and he seems to live you as well. Wether it is because you remind him of someone else or if he truly loves you for you I don’t know, but either way he seems totally invested in you and wants to know more about you. He would not have called if he did not care. All these people here would not have tried to make you comfortable if they didn’t care. If they wanted to use you they would have done so by now. They would have thrown you in the lab and made you work. Sam wouldn’t be trying to crack jokes and Nat wouldn’t be getting to defend you. I know that for a fact.   
I know you don’t trust us. Whether it is us that remind you about from own universe or maybe it’s just because we are basically strangers, but I can tell you now we won’t hurt you. You don’t have to tell me or anyone else here anything about your past, but we won’t hold it against you. We want you to know that you are safe and we are here for you.”  
Tony was sobbing at this point and Rhodey gathered him in is arms rubbing soothing circles across his back. He let him nuzzle into his chest, really more snot onto the white shirt. He hoped it came out in the wash later. But there in Rhodey’s arms after his talk about Steve and the team, He had never felt more safe and loved in his life.


	7. Strange Relations

Tony got used to the other Avengers over the next few days. He learns that Schmidt is often easily annoyed and that Clint loves to play prank on him. The most recent one included sending him some Hawkeye themed porn. Tony had to admit that the Hawkeye look-a-Like knew what the hell is was doing in bed. He had to give the man props.  
Bruce was mostly quite and loved tending to his garden on the balcony. He tended to a large assortment of produce which he would cook with. He loved drinking tea and reading.  
Nat has for some reason taken a strong liking to Tony. She would usher him to sit at the breakfast table and make his breakfast, even going as far as cutting up some of his food like Steve occasionally does. She would also brush his hair, with some brush that always appeared out of thin air. She loved to ply pranks on Barton and even had prank wars with him.  
Sam is a pain in the ass. But he was also kind of cool. He loved teasing everyone, but he also seemed to genuinely care for his teammates. He also seemed to be trying to include Tony in conversations and inviting him to go workout, which Tony just gave him a huff of annoyance.  
Bucky was a trouble maker and therefore a pain in the ass. He would often gang up with Sam and Clint to make everyone’s life a living hell, especially Schmidt. They had somehow gotten a hold of several armadillos and released it on the floor on which is office was located and they ended of wreaking havoc. This Bucky was a lot happier than the one Tony had met and quite the flirt. He was also Steve’s best friend and seemed to want to help him in whatever way he can. Which apparently included helping Steve win over Tony. He had the unfortunate experience of overhearing a “ how to flirt session” between the too and how to pick up someone. It was really sad to see Steve try and practicing wooing someone. The man was completely hopeless. 

Schmidt was like the parental figure of the group. He was the overburden mother who couldn’t keep up with a cluster fuck of children. That’s the only way Tony could classify him as. He even had bedtimes set for them, a curfew of 10:00 pm, which he strictly enforced to ensure they all got their rest. Even he persuaded Tony to go to bed early, which surprised him. He gave him some teas and limited his caffeine intake to help him sleep. It was quite interesting how persuasive he could be.  
Rhodey was much like his Rhodey. He was nice to him and cared for him. One day he even picked out his clothing for him. He noticed what he was doing and explained he sometimes did it for the other Tony. He didn’t mind. It reminded him of his Rhodey. However, he was dating Sam, which was different. His Rhodey was definitely heterosexual. Rhodey said it was nothing serious and that it was more of a friends with benefits type of thing. But Tony doubt that. Sam seemed pretty attached to him and Handsy.  
Then there was Steve. Oh the great Steve Rogers. He put his entire heart and soul to making Tony notice him. He tried to invite him on runs and work out sessions, which Tony huffed at. He did not need to exercise. He enticed him with home cooked meals, which Tony couldn’t refuse. They were a religious experience each time he ate them. He was very sweet and smiled at Tony happily every time he saw him. Things were going great.  
Then like everything in his life, things had to go to shit. It started with a headache then the vomiting. Then the insomnia. Then he got diarrhea. That was absolutely miserable. Steve looked at him with a pitiful expression and asked if he was ok. He just told him he had a stomach bug. Then he started to feel different. He wasn’t happy as he was before and that’s when he realized he has been off his medication for over a week.  
“ Bruce,” He whispered from behind a corner.  
Bruce looked up from his book and raised his eye brow.  
“ Tony?”  
“ Shhh... not so loud,” Tony whispered again.  
Bruce scrunched his eyebrows, but obeyed anyway. “Why?” He whispered.  
“ Is there some place private we can go?”  
Bruce nodded.  
Tony motioned him to continue. “ Well?” He whispered impatiently.  
Bruce began to walk down the hall and Tony followed behind him. Bruce opened a door and led him in. The room was completely messy with papers and books littering the ground. The bed was unmade and the small desk in the corner was stacked with a variety of books and journals.  
“ Christ this place is a dump. How can someone sleep in here?” Tony blurted our.  
Bruce have a small chuckle, “ I don’t sleep here often. I’m often in Nat’s room.”  
Tony just nodded. He looked around curiously. There were a lot of books about microbiology and celular regeneration and the such. “I never had any interest in such things,” Tony thought, “i like my robots. They are what are comfortable to me. I don’t like living things. Too much drama with living things.”  
“ Ummm. Tony are you alright? Why are you suddenly talking about not liking living things?” Bruce asked concerned.  
“ Did I say that out loud?”  
“ Yes you did.”  
“Hmmm... That is very concerning Brucie Bear. I think I need some help. Scratch that. I know I need some help. But I don’t know who to ask. I can’t go to Steve and I can’t just go to a regular doctor. I’m not from here. They will think it’s some voodoo magic or something. They will no doubt freak out. I don’t want them to freak out because I will freak out.” Tony rambled.  
Bruce scrunched his eyebrows in concern. “ Are you alright? Do I need to call Schmidt it Steve.”  
“ No. Nope. Nada. This needs to be between us. Can’t have too many nosey people in my business.”  
Bruce nodded slowly. ” So what can I help you with?”  
Tony drew out a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and held it out toward Bruce. He took it gingerly as if he were afraid it might attack him. He opened it up and read it.  
“ Tony,” he began, “ These are all medications. These are used for...”  
“ Yep. Yes I know what they are used for. Bipolar, anxiety, depression. He usually stuff. I’ve been off them for a week. I think I need to be back on them.”  
“ I’m not that kind of doctor.”  
“ But can you like call a doctor buddy who can get me these meds.”  
Bruce sighed. “ You’re going to have to see someone. These are high doses Tony. And Xanax is a controlled substance. You can’t find that just laying around.”  
“ I’m pretty sure I can get it for fifty bucks on the street.”  
Bruce groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
“ That’s not safe.”  
“ Can you help me?”  
Bruce sighed. “ I feel like this is going to come bite me back in the ass.”

“Why the fuck are you here?” Tony growled.  
Stephen Strange gave him an unimpressed look. “ Nice to see you too. I guess Mr. Banner was not lying about there being another Stark from an alternate reality.”

“ Brucie Bear Why is he here?” Tony asked as he pawed at Bruce.

“ He’s the team doctor.”  
“ Could you not afford anyone else? Was the other Tony broke or something?”  
“ I am qualified to care for you. Even though I can no longer do surgeries I am still a well respected doctor.”  
“But you’re mean. And rude and have a grudge against me.” Tony was shaking Bruce now and occasionally hopping from foot to foot.  
Strange sighed, “ How long have you been feeling manic?”  
“ Manic? I’m not feeling manic. Nope definitely not. When I’m manic I am defiantly manic. I’m not manic yet.”  
“ Do you have your medication list?”  
Tony let go of Bruce and ran to Strange, list in hand and showed it to him.  
Strange took it and looked down at it. “You are on some pretty high doses. But I can see why.”  
“ Yeah. The lower doses didn’t work. Doc had to...”  
Strange suddenly petted Tony on the head. “ Don’t worry, I know. I can give you the meds and you can pick them up today at a pharmacy. It’ll be under a pseudo name of course.”  
Tony smiled. Strange smiled back down at him.  
“ May I do something Tony?”  
Tony Gabe him a questioning look. “ You aren’t going to do like a rectal exam or something right? Because I would feel-ommf.” Tony was cut off by a tight hug. Strange held him close and carded a hand through his hair. “ You remind me a lot of him.” Strange inhaled deeply, smelling his hair. Tony stood stock still as Strange held him.  
“ What the hell are you doing here?”  
Tony rolled his eyes. Damn. He didn’t want Steve to find out. Strange placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head and pulled back.  
“ Ah, Commander. It good to see you again.” Strange said politely.  
“ I asked you a question.”  
“ Direct as always I see. I was just paying my respects to the new addition to the team.”  
“ How did you find out?”  
“ I have my ways.”  
Steve huffed at that. “Now that you’ve met him, you can leave.”  
Strange nodded and turned to Tony. “ I hope we meet again.” Strange placed a soft kiss on his forehead before flicking his wrist and disappearing.  
“ I hate that guy. He’s such an asshole,” Steve growled.  
Tony turned to him. “ He didn’t hurt you right Tony?” Steve was in front of him now, fingers flexing as if he wanted to reach out and touch him.  
“ I’m fine.”  
Steve nodded. “ Just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Tony smiled at him and nodded.  
“ Commander, I think you should go see Schmidt. Didn’t you have a late appointment with him today?”  
“ You’re right! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me. I’ll see you later tonight Tony.” With that Steve rushed for the elevator.  
When Steve was gone Tony turned to Bruce. “ What the hell just happened?”  
Bruce sighed and motioned Tony to sit on a nearby chair. Tony sat down and Bruce sat next to him.  
“ Tony. The Tony in this universe... he was bisexual.”  
Tony nodded.  
“ We didn’t know that. Steve didn’t know that. He had been pining for Tony since he came out of the ice. He loved Tony. You could just tell. His eyes would always find him in the room no matter where they were or how crowded it was. In the field he would always watch his six. He always made sure Tony was safe even at the expense of his own safety. He couldn’t imagine a world without him.  
We found out he was bisexual a year ago. We didn’t care either way. He was still the same guy who drove us nuts.” Bruce gave a small chuckle  
“ We found out because we found Tony bent over the couch with Strange behind him. The rest of us where coming back from dinner. Tony wasn’t with us as he had been called into work right before we left and he couldn’t go with us.  
When we got back we saw that. It turned out they had like a little agreement where they would...”  
“ So like a booty call.”  
“ Yeah... that. They knew each other since Tony graduate college and they had some intimate experiences together. Steve has hated Strange since that. He was jealous. But that was also when he found out he had a chance with him. A year later, Tony was killed in the accident.”  
Tony sighed as he absorbed the information. “ And I’m just some sort of replacement right? I mean I look like the guy he was in love with.”  
Bruce shook his head. “ That I can’t answer. I don’t know what goes on in the little blonde head of his and I don’t want to know. But he does care for you. It doesn’t help that you look like the guy he had a crush on, but i think he does genuinely care for you. It’s just that he is terrible at flirting and anything with romance. He is geeky and kind of awkward with these things, but he does mean well.”  
“ Totally after with the geeky and awkward part.”  
Bruce chuckled and tapped Tony’s thigh.  
“ Well I don’t know about you but I need some tea. Want some?”  
Tony smiled and nodded, following Bruce into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your feedback! Let me know what you think! And what you would like to see for a Strange and Tony relationship. Also, I’m looking for a Steve x Tony story where they or in Vormir looking for the stone and Steve pushes Tony off the cliff and begins to cry. Tony was begging Steve not to kill him because he had a daughter. Please let me know if you know the name of it.


	8. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I’ve been busy with work and school. I wanted to make a longer chapter, but I didn’t want to delay any longer than I have for updating. I hope you all like it.

Tony should have known Wanda would have been in this universe. He didn’t really have anything her. She had just acted out against him because her family had been killed and she was angry at the world. He was just surprise how many people this universe shared with his own and yet how different it could be.

“ What is wrong with how I dress?” Wanda seethed at Steve, completely ignoring Tony. It’s not like he minded. Nope he didn’t mind it at all.

“ Wanda, you are going to school not to work at a strip club.”

“ Excuse me?” She snapped.

“ I can see your ass with that skirt and the top is to short and see through.”

“ All the girls are wearing-“

“ Well i don’t care if the other girls are wearing fucking string bikinis to school, you will not dress like a street walker. And when the hell did you start wearing thongs?” Steve was shouting at this point. Pietro was sitting next to Tony eating a bowl of cereal and ignoring him. Did they not know when to respect their guests. He wasn’t asking for like a sonnet of his greatness but a simple “ Good morning” would do.

“ I’m sixteen-“

“ Exactly sixteen. You’re still a child. And you go to a private school, which I pay good money for. I am not going to deal with you getting detention again for not wear your uniform so get your ass back in your room and dress appropriately!” He snapped.

“ You’re so unfair! I hate you!” She shouted back as she snapped to the direction of what Tony thinks is her room.

Steve turned toward Pietro glaring at him. “ And do I need to worry about you?”

Pietro just shrugged and continued to eat his cereal.  
Three minutes later Wanda game back more appropriately dressed. Steve nodded in approval.

Pietro got up and began to walk to the elevator with Wanda following behind. 

“ Remember to be back in time for dinner,” Steve called out before they entered the elevator.

Steve gave an exasperated sigh and crumpled into the kitchen chair.

“ So...” Tony began.

“ They are a pain in the ass.”

Tony didn’t comment. 

“ They used to be so sweet. I remember Wanda with pig tails and ribbons in her hair; she was so sweet. And so was Pietro. Now I want to strangle them.”

Tony chuckled. “ They’re teenagers.”

“ They’re going to be the death of me.”

“ Thing one and two left for school already,” Clint asked as he walked into the room.

“ Steve nodded.

“ Wanna bet Pietro is going to get into another fight,” Clint asked, a smile painted in his face.

Steve groaned and threw his head back. “ I don’t even want to think about that. As many times as I get called for the twins, I’m surprised I don’t already have a designated area for parking.”

“ Hey you might as well ask for one the next time you are there which may be sometime this week.”

“ Yeah I’m hoping not.”

“ Well, they could be Loki.”

“ Loki?” Tony asked softly.

“ Yeah, His friends with the twins and he gets in more trouble then them. Man I remember when they were all so sweet. Remember when Loki would cry every time we watch Bambi because his mom died and someone would have to sleep with him because he thought they would die too?”

Steve smiled. “ Yeah. And now their monsters who can’t even put their bowls in the sink.” He said as he motioned to the bowl Pietro left on the table.

Tony chuckled. “They can’t be that bad.”

Clint let out a sarcastic laugh. “ Pietro pulled the fire alarm at school so he wouldn’t have to take a test.”

Steve shook his head. “ God... They make me want to get drunk.”

Bucky strolled in, “ We going out for drinks already?”

“ Nah, Cap here is having trouble with his kids again.”  
Clint supplied.

“ Wait... they’re your kids?” Tony asked.

 

“ Yeah, i adopted them when they were both two. Their parents had died during a civil war and we were called in to settle the skirmish. We found them scavenging through our Quinjet for food.”

Tony gave him a sad smile, “ That really nice of you.”

Steve beamed at the praise.

“ Stevie are going to take Tony down to the lab today?” Bucky asked.

Tony scrunched up his face in confusion and looked at Steve, “ Lab?”

“ You didn’t tell him yet?” Bucky asked exasperated.

Steve gave him a sheepish look.

“ Oooohhh, busted,” Clint teased as he hopped onto the counter.

“ Clint get your ass of the counter,” Bucky snapped, “ And Steve Schmidt told you to take him down to the lab to repair his suit. It’s obvious that he must have made it. Hell he was yelling about it when we took it away from him the first time.” Clint just stuck out his tongue at Bucky and didn’t leave his perch on the counter.

“ I just... you know... got busy,” Steve said softly.

“ Well get unbusy. He found out about Tony and wants to see him and you know how that pain in the ass gets”

Tony scrunched his eye brows. Who the hell were they talking about. 

“ You Better take him down there before Schmidt finds out you’ve been slacking. Skeletor is already in a pissed off mood.”

“ What is it now?” Steve groaned.

“ someone put salt in his Starbucks or moved his stapler. I don’t know. Who the fuck knows at this point. The important thing is that he is pissed off and i don’t want to deal with him today.”

Steve sighed. “ Fine I’ll take Tony down.”

Steve motioned Tony to follow him as he headed to the elevator. Steve really didn’t look happy about it. Steve pressed a button on the panel and the elevators closed

“ So... your kids....what school do they go to?”

“ Manhattan Prep.”

“ That’s nice. Are you kids you know...”

Steve turned to look at him confused. And Steve motioned toward him. Steve scrunched his face and tilted his head. Tony have an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

“ Are they super powered or something like that.”

Steve nodded. “ Yeah. Pietro is fast and Wanda does this magic thing.” Steve said as he made some motion with his hands as if he were conjuring a spell.

“ So it is like a school just for super powered kids?”

Steve shook his head. “ Were people separated in your world based on their abilities.”

“ Yeah kinda.”

“ No. both normal kids and super powered kids go there. There are not many segregated schools.”

“ Well that’s good.”

“ It is. Teaches everyone how to live together.”

 

Silence then enveloped the two of them. Tony pushed himself up and down on his feet nervously. He peered at Steve from the corner of his eye. The man seemed nervous too. Why was he nervous? Why didn’t he want to show him the lab? Why has he waited so long? Schmidt has told him to take him down here and Steve didn’t want to do it. Why was that? 

 

The elevator stoped and gave a soft ding. The elevators slowly opened. Tony gasped at the sight in front of him.

“ Father!” It yelled.

Then all went black.

 

Tony groaned as he came too. He felt something cold on his forehead as someone fanned him.  
He tried to sit up.   
“ Easy there Tony.”   
It was Steve.

Tony opened a bleary eye. It was bright and then he saw...

Tony bolted up, momentarily losing his balance as he tried to get away.

“ Tony! You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“ What is he doing here!” Tony shouted pointing at the biggest místake in his life. 

The robot looked back at him and tilted his head with an confused and hurt expression on his face. The small file he had been using as a fan still clutched in his hand. 

“ Tony, He’s Ultron. He’s been wanting to meet you. I’ve been delaying it because I didn’t know how you’ll react.”   
Tony backed himself up to a wall and grabbed a wrench from a nearby work table, holding it defensively. 

“ Tony...” Steve said cautiously as he raised his hands slowly. “ It’s alright. No one is going to hurt you.”

“ Why the hell is he here? What the fuck are you planning Rogers?” Tony growled.

Ultron looked at him sadly as if he hurt his feelings. As if s murderous robot who tried to kill an entire city had feelings.

 

“ We Aren’t planning anything. We just wanted to help with your suit. Ultron is not going to hurt you. He helps us.”

“ Are you shitting me?” This was not right. He had to get out of here. Tony looked out of the corner of his eye and saw rows of suits. He just need to get over there...

He focused back in front of him when he saw Steve moving slowly closer. 

Tony threw the wrench at him and took of. He sprinted to the nearest suit.  
Tony felt someone grabbed him from behind. 

“ Tony! Calm down!” Steve grunted as Tony flailed and kicked in his hold.

“ Let me go you bastard. I can’t believe I thought about trusting a manipulative fucking piece of shot like you!” Tony seethed.

“ Tony relax. Please. Just listen to me. If you don’t like what I have to say, I’ll let you go.”

“ Yeah fucking right.”

“ I’ll give you a gauntlet. How about that? Will you feel safe with that?”

“ It’ll probably be faulty.”

“ It won’t. I’ll let you picked.”

Tony glared over his shoulder.. His face was so close. Tony could feel his soft breath tickle his cheek. 

“ Fine,” Tony grounded out.

Steve released Tony and back up. Tony have him a once over before going to the nearest suit and opening it. He quickly stepped inside.

Steve didn’t make any noise of complaint about choosing a full suit rather than a gauntlet.

“ You for three minutes, before I fly out of here,” Tony snapped

Steve seemed to panic. “ Well you see... um... Ultron was Tony’s... this universes Tony....pet project. He was designed to help us and is very good. You can test him yourself and do whatever diagnostic you need to Tony. Just please calm down. You’re scaring me. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Tony glared at him from behind the mask. He seemed truly panicked. Steve was also never a good liar or actor...well in his universe. Those films he did for the army were god awful. But his bullshit detector was not going off. 

Tony crossed his arms.   
“ What if i don’t believe you, hmm? You Just so conveniently kept all of this from me.”

“ I...i didn’t want you to leave.” Steve said softly.

“ Excuse me?”

“ I didn’t want you to leave.” steve said a little louder.

Tony tilted his head.

Steve sighed. “ If you get back your suit. You will leave. I mean. That was the only thing keeping you here right? And I’m pretty sure it won’t take you long to figure out how to use it to get you back home if it got you here in the first place. I was enjoying spending time with you and I didn’t want to stop hanging out with you.” Steve elaborated.

Tony sighed. He opened the suit and stepped out of it. He glared at Steve as he cowered away.

“ You are an idiot.” 

Steve gave him a confused look as Tony turned to Ultron. “ Alright Megatron bring out my suit, Daddy has some work to do.”

-/-

So the suit was in okay condition. It turned out Ultron he been. Trying to fix it. Tony has to admit he was smart, but he was as Clumsy as Dum-E. So he made him do diagnostics. Then Steve was cowering in te corner looking up at him hopefully. It was real distracting. So he got relegated to being Tony’s gopher and running to get him things around the workshop. And Tony swears if he had a tail it would be wagging.

It turns out this Tony hadn’t created nanotechnology yet. But that was understandable he wasn’t as awesome as him. 

Tony looked down at the battered suit with the infinity stones still attached to the armor. The damage was quite extensive. He’ll be here for a while. Steve will get his wish and be able to hang out with him just a while longer.

-/-

“ Everyone this is Tony. He is going to staying with us for a while.” Steve said as he motioned to Tony sitting down next to him. 

Dinner, Steve explained, was a family affair. It was normal that all the Avengers to eat together with Loki, Pietro and Wanda. Steve explained usually Thor would eat with them, but he had ambassador duties with some ally of Asgard. 

Tony looked at Loki. He hair was shoulder length and still greasy as ever. He somehow looked more like a weasel than the last time he saw him. 

“ Is this supposed to be your new side piece?” He asked calmly. Clint bursted our laughing.

 

‘And he still has the attitude’ Tony thought. 

Steve scowled. “ Don’t speak like that in front of our guest. I’m sure Thor has taught you better.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “ He has, but i have a personal moral code against gold diggers. Especially those you try to take advantage of those who are downtrodden.”

Tony bristled as Loki smirked at him.

“ Did i hit a nerve?” He asked.

Tiny glared. “ I’ll have you know that I am quite well off.”

“ Possibly so. I hear they do Pay well for those who Can give an adequate blow job.” Pietro sneered.

What were with these kids.

Steve slammed his hand against the table, startling Tony.   
“ You two that is enough. I will not have you two insult Tony.”

“ Are you serious? It’s so obvious that he is using you Dad,” Wanda exclaimed.

Steve was about to argue when Tony places a hand in his forearm.

Steve looked at him in surprise.  
Tony gave him a small smile before turning back to the three teenagers.

“ I can guarantee you I’m from a different universe.”

“ Prove it,” Wanda said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“ What do you want a DNA test or something?”

“ Sure, why not. I don’t think you are smart enough to outsmart that.” Loki said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “ Bruce?” Tony asked.

Bruce looked up from his plate. It looked as if he didn’t want any part of this conversation. He looked meekly around and swallowed.

“ It was already tested. He is Tony... but not our Tony.”

“ What?!” The three teenagers shouted out in surprise.

“ Yep, so you might as well get used to him because he is staying. And that is final.” Steve said.

“ But...he looks so... old.” Loki said.

Tony gave him an offended look. He was not old.

“ Like yeah, Dad. He has white hair.” Wanda agreed.

Tiny glared at her. Ok so the lighting here wasn’t the best. It didn’t mean he had white hair.

“So...you are Like smart or something right?” Pietro asked.

Tony looked at him, confused. “ Yeah. I’m Iron Man,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Or universe. He was Tony Stark, no matter what universe, he was always awesome and always a genius. 

“ So you know like physics.”

“ Yeah... it was one of my minors at MIT.”

“ Oh thank god,” Pietro said in relief, “ Can you like help me with my homework then? I’m like failing my class.”

“ What the fuck? Failing? Pietro why am i just learning of this?” Steve said, a bit angry.

“ Oops,” Pietro said.

“ Busted,” Loki loudly whispered.

Pietro glared at him, “ Big talk for someone who just flunked their chem test.”

Loki glared at him. 

“ Loki, you too?”

Loki gave an exasperated sigh, “ It’s just one test.”

“ This week,” Wanda interjected.

“ Oh yeah? Want to talk about Geometry Wanda?”

Wanda glared at him, giving him a challenging look.

“ Damn, are you guys really doing that bad? You could have asked for help,” Bucky said.

“ Its kind of pointless. Remember last year? You guys had a lot of trouble helping us with Algebra one.” Wanda said. 

Clint scoffed, “ That’s because it wasn’t algebra. That shit was like calculus two or something.”

“ No uncle Clint. It was Freshman algebra.”

“ And why do i need to learn this nonsense. I am going to be the leader of the magic community of Asgard. I am aiming to be head sorcerer.” Loki said.

Tony gave him an assessing look, “ You sure? You don’t like have the need to like rule the world or anything?” 

Loki gave him a strange look, “ Uh, like no. Why would I want to do that? Does it look like I want to go to war? That’s just stupid. I rather be sipping wine and eating expensive pudding.”If Tony didn’t know better he would have thought he was a teenage girl from the attitude he gave. Well at least it was nice to know that this Loki wasn’t obsessed with being king. 

 

Steve sighed, “ It’s important to get an education. It opens up opportunities. And I want you guys to have the best opportunities available. And Loki your brother wants you in school so perhaps one day you can also act as an ambassador to Earth.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“ Ok, school is important whatever. I get it. Now are you going to help me with my homework? Please I’m begging. Like is there like some rule you have to help me since you’re like banging my dad?”

Bucky chortled with laughter as Steve stared at him shocked.

“ Yeah... I can assure you I’m not sleeping with your dad.”

Pietro rolled his eyes. “ I did watch Broke Back Mountain you know. I know how this works.”

“ Who let the kid watch that movie? Isn’t it like rated R?” 

Tony looked up to see Sam and Rhodey stroll in and pull up a seat to the table.

“ You two are missing the show,” Clint said a little too happily.

“ What’s going on?” Rhodey asked.

“ Pietro thinks Steve is sleeping with Tony and he wants him to tutor him.” Bucky supplied.

Rhodey raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony. “ “When did you start sleeping with Steve?”

“ I’m not sleeping with him.” Tony said frustrated.

“ Right and I’m not a prince of Asgard,” Loki said sarcastically.

“ Guys we really aren’t sleeping together, why would you think that? And you are making Tony uncomfortable.” 

“ First off he’s your type and secondly you were checking out his ass when you pulled his chair out for him.” Pietro said.

Tony turned to Steve, waiting for a response and saw that the man had gone completely red with a blush.

“ Well i guess you can’t deny that,” Wanda interjected.

Tony face palmed himself as the rest of the Avengers laughed at their expense.


	9. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, short chapter this week as I’ve been busy with work. I will try and make a longer chapter soon.

Tony greedily are his doughnut as he walked around the indoor track with Rhodey. Steve had forbade him from going outside due to possible safety concerns and the last time he had tried to leave Steve had barricaded the elevator door. He would have probably carried Tony to his room and nailed the door shut if Bucky hadn’t intervened.  
Bucky had forcibly strip Tony away as Steve basically had a meltdown.  
“ He’s an overprotective and controlling bastard,” Tony growled as he tore into another doughnut and munched angrily.  
“ He thinks he knows what is best for. I am an adult man god damn it! I was a teenager in MIT and I survived. I know how to take care of myself.” He complained. Rhodey just handed him another doughnut when he finished his current one.  
He looked at Rhodey, he seemed half paying attention to what he was saying. He couldn’t valen the guy; he had been bitching for the past half hour. It was time for a different approach.  
“ So.... have you been banging Sam lately?” He asked with a smirk.  
Rhodey choked on the doughnut he was eating and began to cough. Tony hit his back to help clear his airway.  
Rhodey gave him a weird look once he had settled down. “ What gives you that idea?”  
“ Well you two seem pretty chummy.”  
Rhodey rolled his eyes. “ I told you before, we are-“  
“ Yeah, yeah, fuck buddies. I know. But does he know that?”  
“ Of course he does! It’s a mutual agreement.”  
“ So when he cuddles with you in the couch it’s not because he thinks his is in a serious and committed relationship?”  
Rhodey rolled his eyes. “ Of course he knows you little brat.”  
“ Just saying i am an expert of non-communal relationships and all of mine never included snuggling on the couch and watching some stupid lifetime movie.”  
“ It wasn’t a lifetime movie.”  
“ Well whatever, there was romance and kissing.”  
“ That doesn’t make it a lifetime movie.”  
“ Yes it does.”  
Rhodey gave an exasperated sigh. “ Can we just go back to where you bitch about Steve and I pretend to listen?”  
Tony glared at him. “ I don’t bitch. These are justifiable complaints. The man in overly controlling. I’m surprise he lets me take a shit without supervision.”  
“ Because that’s an image I want in my head,” Rhodey grumbled.  
Tony was going to respond back when he heard yelling. They both turned to the entrance of the gym to see Bucky and Natasha trying to restrain an old man wildly waving a cane as Steve tried to duck behind Clint.  
“ You fucking piece of shit! How dare you keep him from us.” The man roared. The man looked like...  
“ Bambino!” Tony saw a little old woman speed walking to him in her expensive heels. She was as graceful as the day she last saw her.  
“ Mama?” He whispered in disbelief.  
She threw her arms around him and held him tight.  
“ piccola mia, mio tesoro“ sHe cried and she wept into his shirt.  
“ Get the fuck off me!” The older man snarled. He looked so much like his father in his world. Nat and Bucky reluctantly let him go and he came over. Tony noticed even though he had a cane. He didn’t use it, not that he needed it judging from his strong and confident stride. Instead he held it by its midsection and carried it.  
The man smiled at him, “ My little Anthony .” He cooed as he carded a hand through his hair lovingly.  
“ You know that this is not your Tony right?” Clint chirped from a distance.  
Howard turned and glared.  
“ No matter what universe he is from he shall always be my son and I shall love him as such,” he snarled.  
Tony felt his heart swell and he wanted to cry. Why was this Tony so loved? What was wrong with him.  
He was interrupted from his musings when he was sharply shooked.

 

“ Bambino! You’re so thin! Why haven’t you been eating? I’ve seen skeletons with more meat than you.” Maria cooed as she looked Tony over.

She held his face in his hands and let out an exasperated sigh, “ Look at this giant little face! Does no one know how to cook you a proper meal here? Good thing I brought some food.” He roughly grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him out of the gym. For such a small woman she was incredibly strong and that scared Tony. He did not want to be on her bad side.  
“ Come among James, you should come too,” Howard told Rhodey as he followed behind Maria.  
All the while Maria fussed over Tony. She commented on how skinny he was and that he was probably not getting enough food. He was not that skinny. Steve has been giving regular meals.  
He probably should have told them that, but he enjoyed the attention they gave him. It was nice. Maybe he could enjoy this for a little while longer.

-:-  
“ Little love, you need to eat more. You’re so thin!” Maria said as she shoveled more of her home made spaghetti on his plate. Apparently she had thought he was definitely underweight as she had whipped up a large potion of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread and cheese ravioli.   
“ Mrs. Stark,” Clint whined.  
Maria gave a sigh and looked over at the begging archer.   
“ Yes, Clinton?”  
“ May I Have some please?” He begged.  
She gave him a dismissive wave, “ As you wish, but please leave some for Tony. He needs to eat.”  
Clint and Bucky cheered as they dove into the food.   
Maria began to cut the Tony’s food and placed the plate in front of him. Maria took her place next to him and smiled. Tony wasted no time in shoveling the food in his mouth. He let out a happy moan. This is what heaven tasted like, he was sure of it.  
“ Deary, where is Ultron? Does he not want to see his nana?” Maria asked.  
“Oh-“ Tony began as he tried to talk with his stuffed mouth. 

“ We didn’t tell him you were here, yet.” Steve said.  
Howard turned and glared at him. “ And why not? As his grandparents, we have the right to see him.”  
Steve cowed under Howard’s piercing glare.  
“ Don’t worry it an easy fix. I can text him.” Rhodey interjected quickly.   
Howard smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back. “ Always prepares and with a plan. You are a good man James.”  
Rhodey took out his phone from his pocket and sent out a text to what Tony would assume was Ultron. Tony could care less who showed up at the dinner table. Thanos could be eating with them for all he cared. As long as the purple giant left him alone with his spaghetti he would be fine   
Rhodey pocketed the device when he was done.  
“ Thank you for that James. Now when were you going to tell us about you and Tony here? I think you two would make a lovely couple.”  
Tony sat upright as he tried to cough the spaghetti he accidentally inhaled in the wrong airway from shock. He looked over at Rhodey and he gave him his signature let-me-handle-this look.  
Rhodey smiled at Maria, “ Mrs. Stark, we are just friends. I’m pretty sure Tony could find someone better than me.”   
Tony huffed in agreement. He was a solid 10. He could get whoever he wanted. He didn’t need a pity fuck from Rhodey who was more like a brother than anything else.   
“ Nonsense! You are a smart and capable man with goals in life. You have to be the youngest Colonel in the air force right now. You perfectly offset Tony’s impulsiveness and I trust you to take care of him in an even that Maria and I cannot.”  
Tony rolled his eyes. Even these people thought he was impulsive.   
“ Ow!,” he shirked in surprise as he turned to Maria who was withdrawing the hand that slapped his forearm.   
“ Tony where are your manners? You do not eat that way at the table. Now straighten up and do not roll your eyes at me young man.”  
Tony had to really hand it to himself not to roll his eyes at being told to eat properly at the table like he was some five year old. He turned to glare at Bucky and Clint who were both snickering behind their hands. Natasha and Bruce paid them no mind as they both ate their food. 

“ Man what is that delicious smell?” Sam said as he walked in. He stopped shower when he saw Maria and Howard.   
“ You know what... I think I have something to do. Yep that’s it. So... bye.” With that Sam sprinted out of the room.  
Tony raised and eyebrow and looked at Rhodey who just shook his head and response.  
“ That heathen is still living here?” Howard asked gruffly.   
“ He’s part of the team. He needs to be on hand for emergencies.” Rhodey explained.  
“ You are one of the most famous groups in the world and you can’t find someone else to have on hand other than that guy?”  
“ Sam is a very capable individual with a unique skill set that is valuable to our team.” Howard huffed as he pulled out his wallet.   
“ How much do you think you need to find someone more capable than him?”   
“ Howard!” Maria chastised. “ Not at the dinner table.”  
Tony wanted to face palm himself. Leave it to Howard to Howard to think everything could be solved with Money.  
“ Maria is a genuine concern of mine. He is not safe to be around Tony. The man landed on that Maserati that bought for his birthday.”   
“ After Dr. Doom dropped him from the sky,” Steve interjected.  
“ If he was so great he wouldn’t have been caught and would have crash landed elsewhere.”   
“ Nana!” Tony turned to see Ultron jog up to the table.  
“ My little bambino,” Maria said happily and Ultron kneeled beside her.  
“ Steve make yourself useful and grab a chair for my grandson,” Howard said dismissively.  
Steve just nodded and left.  
“ Look at you my boy, you look well.” Howard cooed. If this universe was not already weird, Tony would have probably keeled over by now. When did he ever coo at someone like that?   
Tony turned to watch steve pant softly as he held out a monster of a chair in front of him. It looked specially reinforced. As if it were made to hold up a large robot. He lowered the chair slowly next to Maria and went back to his own seat, not once looking at Howard.   
“ Now that that is settled, why don’t we continue to discuss your future as a Stark,” Howard said to Rhodey.   
Yep. This universe was definitely weird.


	10. Family Time

“ So that was definitely weird.” Tony said as he and Rhodey sat down. Maria and Howard had left only a couple of minutes ago and the whole ordeal was fresh in his mind.  
“ Trust me, they were tame today. I’m surprised they didn’t want to drag you back home. Those two would dress you up in a onesie and bonnet if you gave them a chance.” 

Tony gave Rhodey a look for confirmaron. His friend just nodded. Oh hell no.

Clint chuckled. “ What you don’t want to be in a cute iron man onsie?” 

Tony glared at him. This was no laughing matter. These people were evil if they thought they could stuff him into a onsie just because they happen to be the parents he always wanted. 

“ Are they gone?” Tony looked up to see Sam stroll in and plopped himself onto the couch. 

“ Ya done hiding?” Bucky asked.

Sam huffed. “ I didn’t feel like getting beaten with a cane.”

“ What?” Tony asked.

“ Your father is fucking crazy,” Sam explained. 

“ Is he really though? I mean he does think you are as he calls an underachieving nobody.” Clint called out. 

Sam flipped him off.

Clint just chuckled. 

“Well he was bound to get crazy after being idolized for all those years,” Bucky said.

“ What do you mean idolized?” Tony asked.

“ Well he was the original Iron Man.”

“ What!?” Tony asked in surprise.

“ Was Howard not Iron Man in your world?” Nat asked.

“ He was just a business man. Not much for violence. I was the one that was Iron Man. The one and only Iron Man.”

“ Huh, Thats interesting. Well he was a superhero. The Tony in our world used to dress up as him for Halloween when he was a child.” Rhodey said.

Yeah, Tony won’t be doing that.

“ Yeah, but the man is still a fucking nut job. He is just a handful.” Sam groaned.

“ You’re just saying that because he hates your ass.” Rhodey teased.

“ And you’re just saying that because he kisses up to you’re ass.” Sam retorted.

“ It’s because he knows I’m awesome.”

“ No, it’s because he wants you to be his future son in law,” Sam retorted.

Tony gave Rhodey a questioning look. “ He May or may not have strongly implied that we marry. He thinks I’m a good match for you.”

Tony looked at him in disbelief. Nope he likes his parents better when they just ignored him. Yep that was so much better. He didn’t need them trying to set him up with marriage candidates. 

Clint started to laugh, “ Man remember when he accidentally booked extra tickets for you and Rhodey to spend a week in Italy? There was no way in hell that was an accident. You don’t just accidentally spend $10,000 extra on a vacation. That man will kill to have you as a son in law.”

 

“ Hey it was a hell of a vacation. I have no complaints even if the reason was kinda screwy,” Rhodey laughed. 

Yeah, Tony took back everything he said about these people being his dream parents. That was a not too much. He could live parentless and be completely happy. Who needs two nosey geriatrics trying to set him up with his best friend.

“ What’s wrong Steve? You usually are very adamant about sharing your opinion about Howard,” Clint teased.  
Tony turned to him and saw the blonde sulking on the chair opposite from him with his arms crossed over his chest. The man looked as if he was told that Apple pie was no longer an option in the US.

Steve grumbled unintelligible. 

“ What was that buddy? Got to speak up, I’m dead remember?”Clint crooned. 

Steve glared at him which just caused Barton to laugh even harder.

“ What’s wring Steve? Don’t want to lose brownie points with a certain someone?” Sam jested.

Rhodey just shook his head at the shenanigans. 

 

“ But seriously though Tones,” Rhodey said, “ if they make you uncomfortable you don’t have to see them. I mean... it must be weird to see your parents and your own may be better than-“

“ I want to see them again,” Tony said automatically. He never really had parents. These people loved him. Yes they were weird, but what parents where normal. 

Rhodey smiled at him. “ That will be fine as well.”

Tony smiled back. Yes, it will all be fine.

-/-

 

Tony was invited that Friday to visit Maria and Howard at their Manhattan estate. It was a beautiful house that looked like it came out of a glamour magazine. 

Tony just stared in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. Then the lab the Howard at ushered him to was like a wet dream on steroids. The beautiful machinery glistened under the bright lights and seemed to sparkle like diamonds. The holographic display was quite impressive too. Tony listened eagerly as Howard went through different projects he was working on currently. He asked Tonys opinion on what material would be best and the functionality of each design. 

Tony earnestly gave his opinion, happy to be included. Howard smiled at him proudly, as if Tony was his greatest achievement and not the new energy efficient car he was working on. He praised his genius and Tony felt himself blush at the litany of compliments.   
Tony did also notice that Howard really did not like Steve as he somehow added into their conversation how he was a underachieving man that took no pleasure in life. And how much of a “tool” he was compared to Rhodey. Tony could only smile as he felt his father trying to look after his best interest in a very strange way.  
When Maria called them up for lunch, they saved their worked and headed up to the main dining hall.   
“ Good to see that you are well young sir.”

Tony felt his mouth dried as he saw the familiar face of the butler he adored place ornate plates on the table. 

“ Jarvis,” Tony said in disbelief.

“ I do believe that is my name young sir.” The butler smiled in response. 

Tony quietly walked up to him and embraced him. Jarvis hugged him back. 

 

“ Young sir, as much as I enjoy hugging you, I believe you should eat as you are quite thin.” 

Tony smiled up at him and nodded as he sat next to the open seat next to Howard.   
Tony could get used to this. This was the life he had always dreamed of.


	11. Punished

Tony was walking back to his room when he saw Pietro, Wanda and Loki huddled on the couch. Pietro had a ice pack over his right eye and Loki and Wanda seem to be fussing over him.

“ Hey, what’s going on?” He asked.

They stood stock still and just stared at him.

“ Umm... nothing.” Loki murmured nervously as he glanced at Wanda.

“ Really? Is that why Pietro has an ice pack over his eye? Because nothing decided he needed some natural eye shadow?”

Pietro just shrugged.

“ I’m guessing. Steve doesn’t know.”

They all shook their heads.

“ How long has this been going on? And be honest.”

They all looked down, seemingly ashamed.

Tony felt something akin to fury well up in him. Who dared to lay a hand on these children?

“ Since last year,” Wanda said softly.

Yeah Steve probably was no help to them as he mourned the other Tony.

“ Do they go to your school?”

Wanda nodded again.

Tony was going to make a trip to school tomorrow. 

-/-

“Ultron?”

“ Yes?”  
“ What am I supposed to do with this?”

“ You put it on your head.”

“ I know it’s a crown. I didn’t ask for that. I asked for...”

“ Let me program it for you.”

“ Oh... so that’s how that works.”

-/-

Tony cowered in the corner when he saw his father seething behind the bars of his jail cell.

“ Rhodey,” Tony whined, “ I called you for a reason.”

“ And you think I could have afforded your bail? Jesus Christ Tony I don’t have that kind of cash.”

Howard continued to glare at him.

Tony Gave him a sheepish smile and pushed his hair back from his face and over than face piece of his deactivates suit. 

“ Hi, Dad,” he said coyly.

“ You little idiot.”  
Tony gulped. He did not want to ride home with him. 

-/-

The minute he walked through the elevator doors of the Tower, Maria had slapped him on the back of the head and dragged him to the couch by his ear.   
“ You little imbecile! You could have gotten hurt or killed. Those police men thought you were a domestic terrorist dressed up as Iron Man. Did you not think this through? Of course not because you never think things through. You think just because you are Tony Stark you are invincible.”

Tony cowered at the angry sight of his mother. He had forgotten how made she could get. And of course Rhodey had ditched him. The damn coward. 

“ You are grounded! Do you hear me? Grounded! You are not to have any lab time, no phone, no computers and no other form of technology and you will be weeding the garden and whatever other chores I can think of,” Maria seethed.

“ But-“ Tony started. He was a grown ass adult. He did not get punished.

“ But what?” Maria growled. Her eyes bore into him as if she were daring him to challenge her.

Tony gulped. “ Nothing ma’m”

“ That’s what I thought,” Maria said.

Howard still looked pissed as all hell.  
“ You are lucky boy that I believe that a grown man should not get spanked or I would beat your ass black and blue for the stunt you pulled today. You could have gotten hurt. And on top of that you but a kid through a wall!”

“ He was a mutant. He had ice powers. And he was Eighteen so he is technically an adult.”

“ It doesn’t matter Tony. He still goes to high school. He is a child.”

“ But he was bullying...”

“ Yes, i know. Wanda explained to us when I found that your ass was in police custody. As an adult you handle it with the appropriate adult: you should have talked to the principal.”

“ And there is my handsome nephew!”

“Shit,” Howard muttered under his breath.

Tony looked around Howard and saw two men strolling in with grocery bags. 

“ I thought I told you to go back to work. He is from a different universe and not your nephew. 

“ And we think that we have the responsibility as uncles to see our lovely nephew no matter what universe he is from. We will love the little genius just the same. Great show by the way, you looked marvelous in the Superior Iron Man suit.” The other man said.

“ Which reminds me...” Howard yanked off the head peace roughly off Tony’s head, “ I’ll keep this for now so you won’t get into anymore trouble.”

“ And I guess we have to introduce ourselves as obviously you won’t Howie. “

The man turned to Tony with a smile. He was younger looking than Howard and wore a black business suit. “ My name is Morgan Stark and I am Howard’s younger brother and your uncle. That is our brother Greg, the youngest out of the three of us.”

What the fuck? He had uncles?

“ Now you can leave. I don’t need you corrupting my son.”

Morgan rolled his eyes. “ I got the groceries Maria requested so I get to stay by default. I love your wife’s lasagna.”

Maria gasped. “ My lasagna!” She quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

“ Guess I’ll take this stuff to her.” Greg said as he picked up the bags and headed toward the kitchen. 

“ What a fine woman you married. How drunk was she when she said yes to you? I mean she is way to smart to settle for your ass sober” Morgan teased.

Howard slapped them back of his head. “ Shut it asshole.”

How the fuck was he related to these people.

The elevators opened again and the resident superheroes walked in.

“ James, my boy!” Morgan called.

Bucky smiled at him and walked over to embrace the man. “ Hey there ya crazy bastard. What are you doing here?”

“ Here to see my nephew, who I think is single. I don’t see a wedding ring.”

“ Well you know I’m with Nat...” Bucky trailed off as he looked at a nonchalant Natasha lounging on a near by chair. 

“ And are you married?”

Bucky shook his head. 

“ Then that means you are still free. And so is my handsome genuine of a nephew.”

“ Hey Tony,” Steve said softly.

 

“ Hey.”

“ Umm... thanks.. you know for what you did.”

Tony smiled. “ Yeah. No problem.”

“ And you’re done talking to my son.” Howard said as he nudged Steve a bit away from Tony.

“ Dad,” Tony whined.

“ Don’t dad me. He is probably having immoral thoughts. I don’t want him pressuring you into some S and M horror.”   
Tony eyes widened comically and blushed. Could his father not embarrass him.

Clint chuckled in the background. “ Maybe Steve wants to be Tony’s daddy too!”

Howard glared at him and began to rant.

He really needs to be around normal people.

-/-

Lunch was just as he could have predicted a total fucking nightmare. Steve has bumped Rhodey off a chair to sit next to Tony. Clint had threw breadsticks at Sam. Then his father had to argue with his brothers. The worst part of the meal was them senile old men decide to reminisce about earlier times.

“ I like it better when you were able to get drunk. You were always such a funny drunk, especially after what those French women did.”Greg laughed as he told Bucky. 

“ French women?” Loki asked.

“ Don’t you dare,” Bucky Warned Greg.

“ What? I think it’s a funny story.”

“ Tell! Tell!” Pietro encouraged, a smile wide on his face.

“ No he will not,” Steve said, a blush creeping on his face.

“ I think I shall ask our guest of honor, Mr. Tony Stark,”. He said and looked for his approval.

Tony smiled mischievously at Steve who blanched. “Why not?”

Greg giggled. “ So your dad, Bucky, Morgan and I were charming enough to acquire the company of a few French girls-“

“ Charm had nothing to do with it. Just a couple of American dollars,” Howard snorted.

Greg rolled his eyes, “ Fine, we bought some hookers. We are not the first and won’t be the last.”

Steve was looking real uncomfortable. 

“ So anyway, we were having fun with these lovely young ladies-“

“ I didn’t do anything with them!” Steve blurred out and faced Tony.

“ What?”

“ I-I mean I didn’t do anything with them. Sex stuff.. you know. I-I-I want you to know that.” Steve stuttered out.

Tony didn’t know what to reply to that. 

“ Anyway, these lovely young ladies offered us some wine and little did we know they had spiked the bottle. Bucky here had taken what was supposed to be our equal share of alcohol and the glutton drank it all himself. The man got so disoriented that he had started to make out with a god damn donkey and had even fingered it!” Greg laughed.

Everyone at this point had bursted laughing as Bucky glared at Greg. 

“ She must have been some lady Barnes,” Clint laughed.

Bucky threw a breadstick at his head.

 

Tony looked over a Steve who looked back at him sheepishly with a small smile. Tony smiled up at him. Earning a more relaxed and genuine smile.   
Maybe he could get used to these people.


	12. A Moment of Steve’s Perspective

“ You’re being too rough,” the man whined.

“ Then get on the bed. I didn’t bring you here to talk. I’m literally paying you to spread your legs and shut the hell up.” Steve growled.

He had been promised someone that looked like him. He should have also added the stipulation that they would get their fucking mouth shut; he was not in the mood to hear any bitching.

He roughly flipped the man over and draped himself over his back. He tightly gripped the man’s wrist and pushed it over his head.

“ Ow! Ease up!” The man whined again as he struggled against him. 

Steve grunted. The next time he bought a hooker, he will make sure to get one that didn’t complain. 

“ You prepared yourself already?” Steve asked.

“ Yeah, but You look a lot bigger than I anticipated. I’m going to need-“

“ Are you shitting me?” Steve growled.

Steve sighed and dragged a hand down his face. He was not in the mood for this. “ Ok, fine. Take your time,” he grumbled. 

-/-

“ Another hooker Stevie?”

Steve just ignored Bucky. That seemed to be the best course of action these days.

“ You sounded a little rough in there earlier. I was going to interfere but it seemed like you calmed down when you two started.”

It was true once the guy had said he was ready Steve was very gentle and a completely different person. He seemed extremely surprised at the change in temperament and seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. He then offered to come back tomorrow if Steve was interested. Steve just shrugged in response. It didn’t matter if it was just a copy. Anyone could be a copy, no one could be the real thing.  
Steve’s problem was He just didn’t like waiting. He wanted to always rush to the part where he could pretend it is him in his bed and not another prostitute. Steve just have a grunt in response. It was none of Bucky’s business if he was a Little rough when he first meets his guests.

“ Steve you got to stop this, you are getting out of control.”

Steve just rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t understand. He didn’t have his heart and soul die. He didn’t have his life crumble right in front of him. He just wanted Tony back.

-/-

So Steve knew he was kind of an ass when he mourning. He was terrible to the prostitutes he brought over and his friends. He was a terrible human being during that time. Yes he has a temper but that was no excuse for how he had treated people, especially those who were close to him.

But he won’t treat Tony like that. He was going to treat him like a king. He wasn’t going to mess this up. He was going to be his knight in shining armor.

He nodded at Brock, giving the man the signal that Tony just turned the block. Brock followed quietly behind him. He was thankful that the Hydra agent had agreed to help him out. He was to pretend to mug Tony and Steve of course would be there to rescue him. After a romantic rescue like that, he was pretty sure Tony would be wooed. 

He heard some noises and quickly ran where Tony has disappeared. He ran over, preparing to...

He saw Brock on the ground, his arm twisted behind him and Tony’s foot on his back. He looked up and smiled, “ Hi Steve.”

So maybe he didn’t need saving.

-/-  
He also decided to sabotage his car so it wouldn’t start when he was heading out for the day. Steve offered to take him in his bike. Because who doesn’t think a motorcycle is sexy. He just said his dad will pick him up.

-/-

Everyone loved a good run. Who didn’t? There was a great influx of endorphins or whatever their doctors called that thing that made you happy. And it was kinda sexy to be a little sweaty. And Steve knew he looked good with a little sweat from his workout. So when he asked Tony to go run with him, the little man looked at him like he grew another head and passed.

-/-

Apparently he wasn’t a plant expert. He thought the plants he got where harmless. Apparently he had got poison ivy and Tony apparently didn’t have a good reaction to it. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to try and get wildflowers.

-:-  
So his attempts at courtship were probably less than stellar. He didn’t know Tony was a good fighter and how the hell he was supposed to know that it was poison ivy he grabbed. He didn’t get a reaction why would Tony get one? It just didn’t make any sense. And then there was Howard, he was the absolute worse. The man hated Steve with a passion and did nothing to hide his feelings. It was so ridiculous to think that he thinks Steve would somehow corrupt Tony. The man was bragging yesterday with Greg how he had people taken shots off of him in college. The worse Steve could do was give him a coupon collecting habit. And why the hell did Howard think Rhodey was a better choice than him? Rhodey was decent looking but he looked nothing like Steve. And the man was not a national icon. Rhodey took orders and Steve gave them. He was a natural born leader, the apex Solider of the army. How was he a bad choice. He looked up from his book and saw Tony reading on the couch next to him off his Starkpad. He said he had wanted to review some company material for his dad. Everyone and their grandmother knew that there was a Tony from another universe living at the Tower.  
There has been numerous press conferences to discuss whether he was safe and if he would put on the Iron Man mantle permanently and not just to send kids through walls because they were picking on others.  
“ Tony?”

He looked up.

“ Would you like to go out with me?”

Tony smiled, “ What do you have in mind Capsicle?”

Huh. Maybe he should have asked in the first place.


	13. Talk with the Doctor

“ You have Ultron send me a next to meet you at a park?” Strange asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at Tony. So yeah, it may seem weird to be in a blue trench coat with thick sunglasses and a hat, but he was trying to conceal his identity and he really didn’t have a lot of options.   
“If you were trying to make this a secret meeting you are failing spectacularly.”  
“ Do you have any other ideas?”  
Strange waved his hand and they transported in what looked to be a study.  
“ In fact I do and it is less ridiculous than your idea of a disguise.”  
Tony huffed in response.   
“ May I assuming correctly why you are asking for my help.”  
“ Don’t know what are you thinking.” Tony said in response.  
“ You are allowing the Commander to court you. You have never been with a man before. I can tell. You want something.”  
Tony looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
“ You want to leave.”  
“ This is not my home.”  
Strange closed his eyes and sighed, “ I know.”  
Strange looked up at Tony sadly. “ It never was, was it?”  
Tony shrugged. “ It’s everything I could have wanted, but my wife, my daughter and my friends are back in a different universe. I don’t belong here.”  
“ We love you here you know that right?”  
“ I do.”  
“ But you need access to the stones to get back. Access that the commander has.”  
“ Yes.”  
“ And you want my help because you don’t think your body could handle another travel with the stones.”  
“ I’ll do it if I have to, but I would prefer not to.”  
Strange nodded.  
“ You will break his heart.”  
Tony sighed. “ I know.”  
“ He honestly loves you. Everyone here does.”  
Don’t you think I know that?! Everyone here is just like how I wish they were in my life. But I have a daughter. I have a family back home.” Tony snapped angrily.  
“ I know that,” Strange replied calmly, “ But maybe, just maybe, life would be better here. I know you will miss your wife and daughter but think about it, all of a sudden you appear from the dead? And that is saying if this works. Traveling dimensions is dangerous Tony. Who knows what will happen if we send you back. If you want to go back I will help you. Just give me until the end of the week. I have to do some research. This is a very difficult area to Ben for the most experienced practitioners of magic.”  
Tony nodded.   
“ Goodbye Tony,” Strange said.   
When Tony reopened his eyes he was back in his room. Now the only thing he had to do was wait.


	14. Take Me Home

“ Good evening,” Steve said as he handed the flowers to Tony.  
Tony smiled and accepted them. “ What do I owe the honor for your visit tonight?”   
Steve smiled sheepishly, “ I just wanted to see you tonight.”  
“ Oh?” Tony said coyly.  
Steve smiled shyly. “ I was hoping we can watch a movie. The kids are already in bed so they shouldn’t interrupt us.”  
Tony smirked and sauntered over to him. He could do this. He can seduce this man. “ Is that supposed to be code for anything?”  
Steve shook his head. “ No. I don’t want to rush anything. I know the others probably said some things... about you know... me sleeping around, but I don’t want this to be like that. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything or feel like you have to do anything. I want us to take our time and really get to know each other.”  
Tony smiled. Steve seemed sweet when he wanted to be. Tony grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. Steve sat down willingly, eyes never leaving Tony.  
“ I think I can add a little fun to your night what do you say?” Tony said as he began to lightly stroke over Steve’s clothed crotch. He didn’t know what other guys like but this seemed a good place to start.  
“ Tony you don’t-“  
“ I know I don’t, but what if I want to? And it won’t be anything invasive.”  
Tony lightly squeezed his crotch earning a sharp gasp.  
“ Does that sound like a fine plan?”  
Steve nodded his head enthusiastically.  
“ I thought so.”  
Steve looked at him with hooded eyes and he made quick work of his belt and fly.   
“ Just lie back and relax, ok Commander?”  
Steve didn’t respond as he stared at him as he reached under the band of his boxer briefs. Steve threw his head back with a soft moan at the contact. Tony takes his fingers softly along the pubic hairs until he got to the area of his final destination. Steve gently paced a hand over his.   
“ It’s fine. You don’t have to do this.” He said as he took Tony’s his out of his pants and quickly buttoned up. “ I honestly want you for you and not as some sex thing. I don’t want to start off our relationship with you giving me a hand job on your couch.”  
Steve leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. “ Now lets watch a movie, shall we?” With that Steve turned on the Tv and put something on.

Tony internally sighed. It was going to take some more work to get this man under his thumb.

-/-  
Tony huffed angrily as he threw his pillow across his room. He was promised a week. But no Strange said it would take longer. He would have accused him of just trying to delay his departure if he hadn’t been so rudely transported to Strange’s lair. The man looked as if someone had beaten the shit out of him and dragged him through a pile of flaming hot coals. Tony has also noticed that his hair was emitting smoke as if he had just put a fire out. Yeah it looked like Strange wasn’t kidding when he said that it was going to be a lot tougher than he had originally thought. He said he can get the infinity stones so Tony didn’t have to worry about them but he would need more time to create a portal and with that he had sent him back to his room before he could ask any questions.   
And that wasn’t the worst of it. No, of course it wasn’t. The blonde bastard now decided that he would prevent Tony from going outside and that is where he now found himself. 

“ I’m just going to the store, what’s the matter with that?”  
“It’s not safe out there.”  
“ I’m an adult and I told you I was Iron man I’m my world, I know how to take care of myself.”  
“ It’s not the same,” Steve argued.  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, they had been fighting for the past fifteen minutes and it was going no where. He had gotten especially bad when Steve found out that he had met with Strange behind his back. He didn’t seem to like that fact that he sees other men other than Steve even though it is completely platonic.   
“ Look Rogers-“  
. He opened his eyes and closed his mouth as noticed how furious Steve was   
“ Is that what you called him? “ he said in a soft and deadly  
Voice.  
What the hell is this?, Tony thought.  
“ Called who?”  
“ The other me.. The one from your universe. I’m not Rogers. I’m Steve! I’m Commander Hydra. I am nothing like that poor excuse of a copy.” Steve was shouting at this point, towering over Tony who had slinked back instinctively.

Tony glared at him. He really hated to be yelled at. He was not a child. “ You’re right. Because he was not a fucking prick like you.” Tony seethed and walked away. He was done with him. Fuck his plan in trying to seduce the fucking bastard in order to escape this place. He would find another way. He was Tony fucking Stark; he would always find a solution. He slammed the door behind him once he got to his room. He grabbed the pillow off his bed and screamed into it before throwing it against the wall.  
He needed to get out of here. He wanted to go back home. Fuck Strange. He probably was in on some elaborate conspiracy to keep Tony here forever. He was done with this bullshit. He was going to leave.  
With that Tony opened the laptop on his desk and began to work.   
-/-  
It really wasn’t that hard to get out of the Tower. It was made to keep people out not in. He had Ultron do a much needed reboot. No one had thought to update the poor thing but fortunately for Tony that meant he would be out of commission for a long while. He also grabbed some prototype gauntlets and repulsors from the land that could fit in his duffel bag. He had already packed some cash, food, a gun and other essentials in there.  
“ One more stop.” He said to himself. He was going to get those stones.   
He placed his hand in a gauntlet and took the elevator down to where he saw the stones being held from the security feed. There were only two Hydra guards. He could do this.   
The doors opened and the guards looked at him in surprise.  
“ Oh my god you’re-“  
Tony sent out a blast at him and his partner quickly. It wasn’t enough to kill them, just knock them out for a little bit. He raced forward to the vault and began to tinker with it, and it wasn’t long before he was able to break in. The stones were in a case already which Tony placed in his bag. Next to it was the head piece for what Howard had called the Superior Iron Man suit. Tony shrugged and placed the head piece in his bag as well. He was going to need all the help he could get.   
He saw his housing unit for his nano Suit. He smiled as he too it and placed it under his shirt and over his chest. He activated it and allowed it to encompass him. He was missing pieces of armor over the part where the stones had melted through.   
“ It’s nice to see you again Boss.”  
Tony smiled as he felt tears run down his face. “ It’s nice to see you too Fri, now let’s get out of here.”  
-/-  
Tony had heard to the employee garage afterward and broke into a car and had set Friday up to the navigation system.   
“ Baby girl, I need you to make sure that the security feed around the city is placed on a loop, I have uploaded what I have completed to far. Make us invisible.”

“ Got it boss. Give me a moment.”

After about three minutes Friday gave the confirmation that she was done.   
“ Ok baby girl lets get this show on the road.”With that he started up the car and drove it out of the garage. He was just that much closer into going home.

-/-  
“ Boss I think you should pull over.”  
“ What’s going on Friday?” They had been driving for a few hours now and we’re getting close to the border.   
“ We are reaching the border and there seems to be an increase of security. I advise you make a right and head to the state park. You can walk across the border from there.”  
“ Good idea. I will just wear what’s left of the suit to fly over the border. The trees are heavy enough here so we won’t be easily detected.”  
“ As you wish boss.”  
Tony smiles. It was nice to have his baby girl back.  
Tony got to the park in about twenty minutes. He pulled the duffel bag from the passengers seat and slung it over his shoulder. He made sure to leave to keys in the car. Maybe someone would steal it and take it elsewhere so that way if the others where to trace the car to him it would lead them away from him for just a bit. He began walking. The Forest was thick and it would be able to provide him with quite a bit of coverage when it came time to fly. But first he wanted to make sure he was far enough into where the chances of running into someone else would be quite minimal.   
After about what seemed like thirty minutes. Tony pressed the housing unit of the nanites and felt it engulf his body. There were pieces missing in the armor but it should be steady enough to fly.  
“ Friday, can you here me?”  
“ Loud and clear boss.”  
“ find me a place where we can hide for a bit.”  
“ Absolutely. Please give me a few minutes so I may find something.”  
“ Of course, but remember I’m a wanted man.”  
“ How can I forget,” Friday quipped.  
Tony smiled as he slung the bag over his shoulder and began walking again. There was no point in standing still. He needed to keep moving.   
It was not even five minutes later when he saw a map appear in his HUD.   
“ I found a cabin boss. It’s off season so it should be empty. I have sent the coordinates.”  
“ Sounds comfy. Let’s get going.”  
Tony launches himself off the ground and began to head to where Friday directed him.  
-/-  
It had been a week since he had left the Tower and he was further up north. It was relatively peaceful and he didn’t pay any mind to the isolation to the place. It was small, probably under nine hundred square feet and the living room was basically his bedroom. The closest store was about two hours away and he was quite honestly fine with That. It allowed him to work discreetly without any disturbances. He hadn’t even thought to turn on the television until tonight. He just had been too busy on working on updating Friday to the grey headpiece that apparently turned into a suit.   
It was a long week. He had a lot of shit to do. He needed to   
Someone how did his suit or at least get Friday uploaded to the other one and then somehow figure out to get back to his own universe.   
He sat on the twin sized mate was that also served as a couch and turned on the TV and began to drink his cup of coffee. Maybe something good was on tonight.   
“ ... So tonight we are here with Mr. Johan Schmidt from HYDRA.”  
Tony spit out his coffee as he stared at the screen in utter surprise. That was defiantly Schmidt and he did not look happy at all. And then of course it had to be Christine Everhart. doing the interview   
Tony turned up the volume.   
“ Thank you for coming here today Director Schmidt,” the anchor stared, “ these past few months have been a trying time for our country after the death of Anthony Stark and I know those at HYDRA have taken it hard. None more than Commander Hydra.”  
Schisms nodded and looked at her as if he expected something else.   
“ But does that really allow him to behave as such? The man has been pulled over multiple times for DUI and has been shown to be in the possession of illegal drugs since the months following Mr. Starks death. I know everyone grieved a little differently but is it really alright for this man to get away with drug possession, drug use, assault and other crimes just because he is grieving, Director?”  
“ We have discussed the inappropriateness of his behavior and we have disciplined him accordingly.”  
“ But he was never formally arrested or incarcerated. Is that correct?”  
“ It is-“  
“ So just because he is Commander Hydra he doesn’t have to abide by the laws as the rest of us citizens? Is that what you are telling me? Because not too long ago surveillance cameras caught him exiting a district attorney house, one of which who was reported to be beaten almost to death. So you are saying he can get away with this?”  
“ Of course not this behavior is unacceptable. And again he have addressed his behaviors internally.”  
“ As you have said before. Repeatedly,” she said venously, “And why this district attorney? Is it because he formally pressed charges against a man who was wearing an Iron Man suit and had attacked school children?”  
“ Those accusations are unsubstantiated!”  
“ Are they though? There is obvious video footage of this Anthony Stark look alike. Is it because that he looks like the late Mr. Stark that he is being given such preferential treatment. And Mr. and Mrs. Stark have been seen entering the Tower more frequently since the death of their son. Is this supposed to be some secret Hydra side project.”  
“ If it were a secret you know that I will not discuss it with you.”  
“ Of course Director, but don’t you think it’s the country’s best interest to know if there is another super powered person in our midst? Especially one who attacks school children?”  
“ First of those so called school children were continually harassing the Children of Mr. Rogers and Thor’s younger brother to the of physical abuse. So these so called children were not innocent and were in fact bullying the children that Team Hydra calls family. This man protected said children and stood up for them when they were to scared to come forward to their family that something inexcusable was happening to them.”  
Christine eyes widened and pressed and hand to her ear.   
“ Sorry Director but I’m going to have to cut our exclusive interview short,” Christine turned forward facing a camera. “ We have just received some breaking new from Commander Hydra himself-“  
“What!” Tony heard Schmidt hell out.  
“ He has apparently uploaded this video. Please stay tuned.”  
She faded out of the screen to show Steve in his Hydra outfit minus the helmet. He looked to be he was dying the quinjet.  
“ Tony if you are out there, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. We all love you. Please come home. If you are in trouble you can tell use, we will help you. I know you feel out of pace here, but it really is t that bad. We all love and care about you. I love and care about you. If it is something I did that made you upset, you can tell me. I am so sorry that whatever i did made you feel that you had to runaway. Please Tony come home. I love you.” The video was minimized and the image of Christine was brought back.

What the actual fuck.

Tony heard someone rumbling outside and rushed to the window. He discretely pushed back the curtain and saw what appeared to be the quinjet landing. 

“ Shit,” Tony muttered. They found him.

“ Friday, how is the upload coming?”

“ Good boss, five more minutes until download is complete.”

“No time girl.” Tony threw on the head piece and felt his body being encased with silver metal.   
“ Boss, I advise-“  
“ Sorry baby girl. We gotta run.”  
Tony opens his bag and saw the stones. It was now or never.   
Tony grabbed them in his hand hastily as he heard the what sounded like people  
Running. toward the door.   
“ Take me home.”

Then all went black.   
-/-  
Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.:)


	15. Steve

Tony opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded. He blinked a few times and then saw he was sitting on the floor. There was just a blinding white around him. Nothing else. 

“ For being a genius you really are an idiot.” He looked to his left and saw Steve. He didn’t know if it was his Steve or Hydra Steve or another Steve from another universe. He had in dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He wasn’t looking at him, but staring straight ahead.

“ Where are we?”

“ Does it matter?”  
“ Am I Home?”  
Steve shook his head.  
“ Then where am I?”

“ Would you believe me if I said your subconscious?”  
“ Nope.”  
Steve shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while. Tony really had no clue where he was. He looked down at his clothes and noticed they were matching Steve’s.

“ Well I know this isn’t heaven. I’m pretty sure in heaven they have cheeseburgers.” Tony grumbled.

Steve laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

“ You never change.” Steve as finally looking at him. He looked young when he smiled. So carefree.

“ You know I loved you right?”

Tony didn’t answer. He didn’t have the chance.  
“ No matter what universe, I had always loved you. Whether it was as a lover or a friend, I still loved you.”

“ Well I’m glad is not as a lover.”

Steve’s face fell and Tony rolled his eyes.

“ You were literally my fathers friend. Do you know how disturbing it sounds that you basically robbed the cradle and are fucking the son of your friend. That’s like the beginning of some bad porno.”

Steve laughed again. “ You do know you are older then me though right?”

“ I wasn’t born at the turn of the century.”

Steve smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on Tony’s cheek. 

“ That’s really all you got?”

“ I’m trying to to be a gentleman.”

“ Has that ever worked out for you.”

“Dunno. Never been on a date.”

“ Right because if your whole sob story that you were some scrawny shrimp from Brooklyn. I’m pretty sure you had quite a few years were you were Mr. I’m-everyone’s-wet-dream.”

“ You’re terrible.”

“ At sex? Nope.”

“ Is there a yelp review for that?”

“ Probably. It would say 5/5 stars, would recommend to a friend.”

“ What would happen if I don’t want to recommend you? That I want you for myself?”

Tony smirked. “ Well you are going to have to put some work in there buddy.”

Steve looked down. “ I don’t know...”

Tony scooted closer and threw a leg over Steve’s hips so that he could straddle him. Steve looked up at him.  
“ I’m pretty sure I could lead the way.” Tony leaned down and kissed Steve on the lips. Steve reciprocated. Tony grabbed his hands and led them to his waist to hold. 

Steve pulled back a little. “ Have you ever done this before?”

“ Sex? Many, many times.”

Steve laughed and swatted Tony lightly on his ass.

“ No. I meant with another guy.”

“ No. but I have done anal and I’m about to blow your freaking mind.”

Tony leaned forward sand kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Steve lowered his hands and felt up his ass through his jeans.  
Tony reaches down between them and began to push up Steve’s shirt until his hands were under the piece of clothing. 

“ Jesus Christ!” Tony exclaimed as he pulled back.

Steve looked up with him in concern.  
Tony ignored him and pulled the front of his shirt up. “It’s like your abs have fucking abs!”

Steve pushed down his shirt and glared at him. “ So you basically stopped kissing me just because I have a good body?”

“ Good body? Jesus Christ I can use it as a god damn washboard!” Tony exclaimed as he Tried to pull the shirt back up.

Steve sighed and took it off.

“ Happy now?”

Tony hummed as he caresses the expanse of skin in front of him.  
“ If I were to use some of that serum, would I get these types of abs too?”

Steve rolled his eyes and flipped them lever before kissing him again. Obviously he wanted to drop the subject for other things. 

Tony grabbed onto his hair as Steve began to bite and suck on his neck.

“ Do you have lube or something ? We are going to need that. And a condom. It can get a bit messy.”

Steve just hummed in confirmation as he pulled away and began to undo Tony’s pants.

“ It’ll be easier for us if I’m in my stomach.”

Steve just nodded as he tore of Tony’s jeans and underwear at once.

Tony flipped himself over.  
“What should I do?”  
Tony raised his ass in the air.  
“ you got the lube?”  
“ yeah.”  
“ Pour some on one of your fingers and rub it around my hole. The girls seemed to like that.”  
It wasn’t long until Tony felt a large finger tracing his hole.  
“ Yeah just like that. Get it nice and wet. And slowly enter your finger.”  
Tony moaned softly as he left something go inside him. He felt it wiggle around and then thrust back and forth slowly.  
Tony sighed. “ Yeah, just like that.”

3 minutes later

“ So.... you do know you can add another right?”  
“ I thought it was rude to ask.”  
“ You have your finger up my ass and I’m clearly enjoying it. I think we are past that.”  
“ It’s still polite.”  
“ Well you need to hurry up, I’m not getting any younger.”  
“ Trust I know. I can see the wrinkles from here.”  
“ Fuck you!” Tony snapped as Steve laughed.

After more arguing and jabs Tony was forced down in his stomach by Steve’s weight.  
Tony felt something touch his hole . It was blunt and large and Tony didn’t need to be a genius to guess what it was. He grimaced slightly as he felt it widened. He bit his lip to hide is discomfort. He wanted Steve to have this. He was going to give him this. When he bottomed out, Steve gave a loud groan and held himself still above him.  
Soft puffs of breaths tickled the back of his neck as Steve continued to stay still.  
“ You know you’re supposed to move right?”  
“ I thought you were going to tell me when you were ready.”  
“ I would prefer it to happen before I turn 60.”  
“ So does that mean I can start now?”  
“ It means if you don’t start moving in the next 5 seconds I am going to kick your ass.”  
He heard Steve audibly gulp before he started to slowly move in and out of him.  
Tony moaned loudly when he get Steve move across a rather sensitive area.  
“ That good?”  
Tony wordlessly nodded as best he could with the side of his face pressed against the floor. Steve leaned down to kiss him but it was wet and sloppy and Tony couldn’t care less right now with something rubbing that nice spot inside of him.  
Tony panted softly as he felt Steve shift a bit and pulled his hair and began to mouth at his neck. Despite his playboy history, Tony knew he wouldn’t last long. Steve trusted a few more times and both came with a sigh. It wasn’t the epic and pornographic spectacle that was the norm of his playboy days, but it was fulfilling and sweet.  
Steve gave the back of his neck a gentle kiss. Tony close his eyes in appreciation. 

“ You fucking bastard!”

Tony eyes snapped open. He was still in his stomach and he looked up. The room was no longer white but looked a lot like his cabin. And there was Howard in the fore front of the Rag tag group of super heroes who seem to be waking up from some type of nap, glaring at him. 

“ I-I can explain.”

Tony felt a body over him and something in him. He slowly peered around and saw a terrified Steve Rogers in what appeared to be his black Hydra uniform, cowering under Howard’s glare as best as possible without slipping out of him.

“ Jesus Christ I am out for five minutes and you two are playing hide the cannoli? You can use a bedroom you know. And why the fuck do you have to use butter for that?” Clint groaned as he rubbed his head.

Tony Dropped his head against the floor. Why the fuck goes he need to have this type of luck?


	16. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry

Maria was sobbing uncontrollably and it broke his heart. Those assholes left him in the medical bay with just Maria. He couldn’t believe it.  
“ I...I don’t understand. Is it something I did? Did you feel weird that you really weren’t my son? Because I don’t care where you came from. I really don’t. Because you’ll always be my little bambino.”

This was the worse punishment. He rather fight Thanks all  
Over again than this. Why did he have to be such a mama’s boy?

“ Mama, I’m sorry. I missed my family and wanted to go see them. You did nothing wrong.”

“ Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell me?” She cried.

Tony didn’t respond.

“ Oh god, did you think it was because we would stop you? Do you really think that poorly of us? Of me? I just want you happy Bambino. Even if that means giving you up.”

Tony looked down ashamed. He really was an asshole.

He felt himself being embraced and he returned it. 

“ I’m sorry mama. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“ I love you, my little one. I shall always love you.”

Tony held her close. 

“ I love you too.” And he meant it.


	17. Strange

Tony is taken to the Stark’s estate in upper New York to avoid the press. Apparently there had been a mob waiting for him at the tower. They wanted to see this new Tony Stark. Of course they did because no matter what universe, people where still fucking nosey as hell.   
Tony placed the cup of tea in front of Strange and sat down in the plush chair across from him. Strange looked like he got beaten badly...well he had been beaten badly. Steve made sure of that. He oblates him for almost getting Tony killed by the infinity stones. His arm was in a cast and his body was littered in bruises and cuts.   
“ So how’s the arm?”  
“ Feels like a super soldier snapped it in half.”  
“ That’s a very particular scenario.”  
“ I wonder why.”  
“ Have you heard anything about Steve? He hasn’t come by yet.”  
“ After being caught by your father with his dick shoved up your ass? I think he’s afraid Howard is going to shoot him.”  
“ I don’t think he would do that.”  
“ He’s lucky he isn’t thrown in the Raft.”  
“ You guys have that here?”  
“ Yep.”  
“ Well it’s kinda weird that he says he likes me and then does everything to hunt me down just to ditch me.”  
“ Well he has a lot of PR to do. He really fucked up his image. I mean he did threaten a DA for your ass.”  
“ Yeah. Im sure that’s gotta piss off Schmidt.”  
“ You can only imagine. Natasha texted me earlier and said that Schmidt hit him In the head with a newspaper.”  
“ Like a dog?”  
“ Like a dog.”  
“ But did she say when they were coming here?”  
“ What feeling a bit lonely? Is my company not enough.” Strange tried to joke with a small smile. It faded when Tony didn’t respond back.  
Strange sighed. “ To be honest, I don’t know. There is so much going on right now with the general population knowing of your existence and Rogers recent behavior that it could be possible that they may not be able to come at all. The way it looking Steve May be put in jail.”  
Tony frowned. “ Stephen there is something I need you to help me with.”

-/-

“ Good evening, My name is Tony Stark. I am not from your universe, but of a parallel one. When I first met the Hydra special operatives of your world, I was scared and no one believed me that I was from another universe.  
It’s because of Commander Rogers that I was able to be accepted into their tight knit family and adopt to my life I. this universal plane.” 

Tony sighed and looked back at the camera and Strange who was holding it.   
“ I owe it to The Commander for everything that he has done to be. So, I am reaching out to you all and pleading with you to take into consideration that all of what he has done was for my benefit. He wanted to make sure that I was safe and that I felt welcome in this universe. So all the mistakes I made here, he was trying to cover it up so that I would not be punished for rules that I didn’t know as even though are universes are similar they are also different. So please keep that in mind as you judge him. His behavior was not out of malice. But out of love for me. Thank you for listening to my statement and I wish you all a good night.”

“ Thanks for tuning in for your weekday nightly news. As you can see we just received stunning footage from a man claiming to be Tony Stark. This same man also appeared at the high school where Steve Rogers’ children attended and had attacked a group of high school teens who were alleged bullying the Rogers twins. After a the break we will have an exclusive with our analyst Christine Everheart regarding this matter.”


	18. Home

“ Are you out of your mind? Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?” Howard growled.  
Tony cowered out of reflex, and further into Maria’s embrace.. It wasn’t because this Howard would hurt him. But the one in his universe would often beat him when he was this mad.   
Noticing Tony’s discomfort though, Howard’s features soften as he sighed.   
Howard day down next to Tony On the living room sofa. “ Tony I’m not mad with you and I will never intentionally hurt you, but what you did was dangerous. You just outed yourself to the world. Before it was all conspiracy but you just proved that it is not. Do you understand?”

Tony nodded. It was then Jarvis walked into the room and wrapped a warm blanket around Tony shoulders.   
Tony said a soft thank you.

“ Jarvis, honey, when will Ana be here? She was supposed to get some honey croissants for Tony. He is very upset right now. “ Maria asked as cuddled Tony closer to her.

“ Maria, you can’t just go and spoil the boy even more. He did something dangerous and he should be reprimanded.”

“ Look at him Howard! He is so sad. He is already reprimanded enough.” Maria exclaimed as she held Tony closer to her. She was quite protective of her child as any good mother would be. Howard wanted to smile at the act. Maria was really too good for him. He did not know how he got so lucky. 

“ Ma’m she should be here soon.” Jarvis said calmly.

Howard sighed. He knew better than to go against Maria’s wishes. He wanted to do nothing else but protect Tony but he had to know what dangers he had just expose himself to when he had sent in that tape. The whole world now knew there was another Tony Stark. He wanted to hold Tony just as Maria was doing and tell him everything will be all right and that they love him so very much. Seeing him with the semi destroyed suit and burns scared him. He could have been killed. Not to mention that asshole Commander could have injured Tony as well.   
Speaking of the Commander, him and the rest of the team should be arriving soon. They were all moving to the estate temporarily in order to avoid the press. Those vultures have been prowling outside the gates since midnight and it was annoying as hell.   
He was tempted to use his old Iron man suit to scare the bastards off. Did they not get the point that this was a family affair and they should keep their nose out of it?  
He sat down in the couch next to Tony and began to stroke his hair. The poor boy was so touch starved. It was like he had never received love his entire life.   
He was going to fix that. He was going to make sure Tony felt and knew he was loved everyday he was here. He wanted him to feel appreciated and to feel like he actually belonged to a family here.  
The stones and the Superior Iron Man suit were destroyed. They could always rebuild the suit. The stones in the other hand were beyond repair. Tony was probably stuck in this universe and he hoped the maybe Tony would come to love this place as he realizes how much everyone loves him here. They didn’t love him because he was a replacement. No they love him because he was smart, sweet and a good person. He wanted him to know that.   
He leaned over and placed a kiss on his temple. Tony was half asleep at this point. It has been overwhelming for him and was undoubtedly exhausted, but he had managed it well. Tony didn’t move at the kiss, probably too tired to comprehend what happened.  
Maria was rocking Tony gently, trying to further coax him into slumber. The boy really needed it. He probably would sleep for the next week.  
Morgan and Greg should also be here soon. They were trying to manage the PR about Tony as best as possible. They had wanted Howard to stay with Tony. As much as they were annoying Howard had to admit that they were good brothers.   
They would get through this he knows they will.

-/-  
Steve wrung his hands together nervously.  
“ Would you quit that already? You’re making me nervous.” Bucky snapped.   
Steve just ignored him and continued to look down at the floor.  
Bucky sighed and got up from his spot on the quinjet to sit next to Steve.  
“ Stevie, listen, I know what you are thinking.”  
“ How can you even possibly know?” He growled. How could anyone know? He made a fool of himself in front the love of his life and said love of his life had tried to leave him.   
Bucky rolled his eyes.   
“ I can hear you moping from across the jet, punk.”  
Steve sighed. “ It’s just that what happens if he doesn’t love me? I mean it feels like he used me to run away.”  
“ Steve the man basically had a fucking fantasy of you fucking him. I’m pretty sure he likes you.”  
“ But-“  
“ No buts. When we get there you are going to talk to him and straighten this whole thing out but I’m telling you right now that he loves you.”  
Steve gave a small smile. “ Thanks Buck.”  
“ Anytime but please I beg you to keep the fucking kinky shit behind doors. I don’t want to see you balls deep into someone’s ass. “  
Steve groaned.  
-/-  
Tony sighed as he felt Maria’s fingers stroke his hair. He loved this. He wasn’t going to lie. He loved being doted on. He loved being cared for. He just loved being loved. And not the type of lustful love. The loved the love of a mother, a father, and possibly the love of a very over the top super soldier. He missed his family, but was it too selfish to ask for this too? The stones were gone. He saw how they were basically obliterated. Maybe here wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he could also call this place home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m testing this story out. Please let me know if I should continue.


End file.
